Moments of Change
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Celebrating their friends' wedding anniversary on a Caribbean island was something to be excited about. It would be if Eponine and Enjolras could get along for five minutes. But the trip revels the truth behind many relationships, including ones that blossomed years ago and ones that were never given a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Moments of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

This story starts, like many stories end, with a wedding.

On a cool night in April, the River Hotel in Paris hosted over a hundred guests of Monsieur Joly and Madame Musichetta, who had finally tied the knot earlier in the day. The main ballroom was decorated with soft lights all around the high ceiling, collecting along the wall behind the band. Their music carried around the large room, across the dance floor in front of them, past the tables and chairs spattered with plates of finger food and glasses. The bar stood at the very bottom of the room, a hard wood structure with men and women in crisp shirts and trousers serving drinks. Along the right side were tall French windows, opening out onto a terrace.

This was all Eponine saw as she walked into the room, her mouth falling open slightly. "Wow...this is so...so Musichetta."

Beside her, Cosette giggled and answered, "Of course, she is one who planned everything. If Joly was in charge, he'd probably have had a heart attack."

Eponine looked around the heads of everyone in room, past the dancers and the eaters and the drinkers. She tried to find the one person in the long dress, probably smiling like a mad woman. She smoothed down her own simple dress, a deep blue that tied around her neck, went in at the waist and flared out slightly to her knee.

Cosette batted her hand away, saying, "You look great, stop worrying. It's me that has the dress problem. This red makes me look like I'm advertising myself. Why did you let me wear it?"

Eponine rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Cosette's. The red dress was a daring colour and it may be a little tighter than Cosette's usual style but she looked amazing. "I didn't make you do anything. It was you who said that the other dress gave the appearance of a bloated frog. Now where is 'Chetta and that new husband of hers?"

The two girls walked further into the ballroom, scanning the crowd. They didn't know many people there, as they were old friends of the bride who had never met her workmates, nor many of Joly's friends. It wasn't that they didn't want to go out with Joly's famously social friends but Cosette had been busy travailing with her father in America for the past year and Eponine had been caught up in an embarrassing trial with her parents.

The Thenardier Trial had drawn huge media attention; the sentencing of one of the world's most profitable conning families would. Of course, the news that their daughter was testifying against them only made people become more interested. It was all Eponine could do to keep her face out of the papers, so sitting with a bunch of strangers and being asked dreaded questions was a nightmare. Now, her parents and all their gang were in prison and she was finally free. She didn't even know what to do with herself, let alone her little brother. Gavroche seemed happy in his foster home so she let things be. It was actually introducing herself as a Thenardier that made her cringe. The look on people's faces, probably wondering if she would lift their wallet or steal their watches and then there was the realisation that she was the one who had turned them in.

But she was determined to keep her head high and say it with pride; starting with this wedding.

Cosette suddenly waved her hand in the air and called out "'Chetta!" catching sight of the bride on the dance floor.

Musichetta spun around from dancing with her brother, a wide smile appear on her face when she saw them. "Finally! I have been waiting for my would be bridesmaids to be here."

Cosette and Eponine both ignored her; they had been hearing the same complaint for weeks. Musichetta had wanted them in her wedding party from the start but Cosette had to stay with her father in Florida at the time and Eponine had been in the middle of the trial. So Musichetta had chosen two other friends. Of course, Cosette had come back in time of the wedding and the outcome of the trial came in at record time, leaving both girls free but unprepared to be bridesmaids. This only refuelled Musichetta' upset.

The bride wrapped her arms around her friends' shoulder and a combined hug. "You know we're sorry 'Chetta," Cosette said, "But your bridesmaids did look wonderful."

Actually, they kind of looked like overcooked chickens in those amber coloured dresses but Eponine just nodded.

Musichetta pulled back and fixed her train behind her before answering. "I know, I know. It's just that I wanted my best friends beside me, not stuck at the back of the church."

Cosette gave Eponine a pointed look, which she ignored. It wasn't really her fault that there was traffic and it certainly wasn't her fault that Joly and Musichetta had invited so many guests to such a small church. Eponine hadn't even seen the bridal party walk up the aisle, let alone see Joly and his groomsmen. All she had seen were the heads of the bride and groom as they said their vows and once she had caught sight of those bridesmaids' dresses coming down the aisle she had turned her head to give Cosette a shocked look, so Eponine had missed the groomsmen altogether.

"We are sorry but we're here now!" Cosette exclaimed and Musichetta grabbed her friends' hands.

"Perfect, then I can finally introduce you to Joly's friends. He has so many of them but only three of them were his groomsmen, you know. Most of them are law students but not all of them. They call themselves Les Amies because of the charity work they do around the city. Have you heard of them?"

Cosette shook her head but, as Musichetta practically dragged them towards the open French windows, Eponine remember exactly where she recognised the name from. They were a bunch of rich people who were trying to clean up the city. They set up small hostels and shelters but as far as Eponine was concerned, they weren't doing much. They made a dent but Eponine knew that the problems of the poor went far deeper. She just never knew that Joly was a part of the group.

Before the girls could step off the dance floor, however, Musichetta was stopped by a guest. As they talked, Cosette pointed towards the open doors. "They must be the groomsmen."

Eponine turned and caught sight of three men, all in matching suits in various states of dress. One of the men had sandy brown hair, slightly floppy but in an endearing way. His suit jacket was missing and he was holding a beer in his hand. The other looked slightly younger, his brown hair slightly spiky at the top and a face covered in freckles. He still had his jacket but the shirt was hanging out and his tie was loose. He was cute, Eponine decided, as the man laughed at a joke. The last man, however, had his back to her, so she could only see blonde hair and the back of black suit.

But when Joly appeared out of nowhere and clapped a hand on his shoulder, the man turned around and Eponine felt the world freeze. He was, without a doubt, incredibly handsome. His features were practically chiselled and he had strong jaw with deep eyes. His suit was intact, perfectly tailored to him and hazardous to Eponine's health. He smiled at Joly and without her knowing why, Eponine herself smiled too.

A hand on her arm, jolted Eponine from her staring and she turned to see Cosette looking at her. "Musichette mentioned their names to me earlier...what were they? It's confusing because some of them call each other by the second names. Um, Combeferre, Marius and Enjolras I think...yes! Yes those were their names."

Eponine nodded and turned around again. This time however, Joly must have pointed them out to his friends because her blonde groomsmen met her gaze. He froze, stuck staring at her. She gave him a small smile which only caused him to turn back around. Startled, her smile dropped as she watched him mumble something to his freckled friend. This man looked over at her and after a moment, gave her wide smile. So Eponine smiled back, only to see this groomsmen walk over to her and her group, leaving his friends to trail after him. He stopped right in front of her, holding out his hand.

"Hello there, you must be the famous Eponine. Musichetta has been talking about you all week. I'm Marius."

Eponine shook his hand, trying not to look past him at the others who had joined them. "Yes, I'm Eponine. 'Chetta mentioned that you were a groomsman."

The other man greeted her happily also, saying, "My name is Combeferre. And this quiet one over here is Enjolras."

Finally Eponine looked at him. Enjolras was a name that seemed to suit him for some reason. He was tall, now that he was standing nearer and she could see that he had a soft drink instead of a beer like his friends. He nodded to her and she nodded back, choosing that if he was going to be off putting then so was she. The feelings from only moments ago were being slowly forgotten as Enjolras seemed to show little interest in her. He purposely looked away, scanning other guest for someone Eponine was sure didn't exist. He just didn't want to talk to her. She sniffed and turned back to Combeferre and Marius who were smiling.

"Joly says that we all would have met much earlier but you and...Cosette is it?"

Eponine nodded and looked around to see her friend now standing with her back to them, talking to Musichetta and Joly. "Yes, that's her. We were going to be bridesmaids but she was travelling and I had...legal matters to take care of so we didn't think we could properly help her with the wedding."

And she had mentioned legal matters. Eponine could have sworn right there but she had long schooled herself to keep a calm face and thankfully, Combeferre and Marius were too polite to ask.

"Well, you are here now so we can all celebrate!" Combeferre exclaimed just as Musichetta saw them.

"Perfect idea Combeferre," she said, "Marius, take Eponine out for a dance and Cosette can take pity on Combeferre and do the same."

Hearing this, Cosette giggled and turned around with Joly to finally look at the group. Eponine smiled at her and turned back to Marius who was staring ahead of him.

She held out a hand and asked, "Are you alright? Or should I get another partner?"

Marius jumped slightly and took her hand. "Absolutely not, you and I should grace these people with our talent."

Eponine laughed and Marius barely took a step forward before asking, "Oh but Musichetta forgot to mention a second name for you. Or do you just have one, like those musicians?"

Eponine forced herself to grin as she replied to him in a level tone. "No, I have one. It's Thenardier; Eponine Thenardier."

Thankfully, to Marius, the name just seemed like a stray thought to him, as if he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. But Enjolras just snapped his head around to look at her again. She met his gaze with determination and set her mouth in a firm line. He must be one of the law students 'Chetta had mentioned and from the knowing look in his eye, he knew exactly who she was.

Anger flared in her then and she quickly said, "No need to check your wallet Enjolras, I'm sure it'll be there at the end of the night."

Enjolras simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing which infuriated Eponine more. She took a breath and looked at Marius, who seemed utterly confused. It was adorable. She smiled at him and took his hand again as they walked out onto the dance floor.

"Don't be bothered about Enjolras," Marius said as placed his other hand on her waist, "It's his nature to be quieter than the rest of us. But you should see him in a courtroom! He's amazing!"

Eponine was pretty sure that a courtroom was exactly were Enjolras expected to see her; just like her parents. But she decided to forget about the handsome idiot and concentrate on the friendly man in front of her.

* * *

**Five years later.**

Eponine turned off the tap, stopping the flow of cold water to the sink in front her. Water dripped down her tanned face and she dried herself off with a towel. She walked out of the small bathroom, stopping in the doorway to look at her boyfriend.

Marius was still asleep, curled up in pillows and sheets, snoring slightly. Eponine grinned slightly, not truly believing she had been with him for five years.

From their first dance at the wedding, Marius and Eponine had become fast friends. They had great fun together and many times, Eponine would cry from laughter with him. They hadn't gone on a date for a couple of months but finally, Combeferre helped Marius to get the guts to ask her out.

From there, Cosette and Eponine were fully accepted into Les Amies. Suddenly, their days were spent with either one or two or all of their new friends and nights spent at someone's apartment or the Cafe were almost mandatory. Cosette and Eponine got jobs at the Cafe and just two years ago, they put their money together to buy it when it went on sale. So business was good and her relationship with Marius was wonderful.

He was sweet and considerate, always there when she needed someone to talk to. They were practically living together now, something that Musichetta had expected to happen three years ago. Eponine's friend was very protective of her, especially since everyone found out who she really was and what her life had been like. As far as Muischetta was concerned, the "taking it slow" agreement that Marius and Eponine had going was at snail's pace. Eponine bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. They were not like Joly and 'Chetta, she had decided long ago. They had no plans to get married or really settle down fully. What they had was fine for them and infuriated 'Chetta for some reason.

But Eponine just shook her head and padded over to the door of the bedroom. Opening it up, she walked into the living room, decorated in soft couches and a wide screen TV. The room was large and open plan so Eponine had a very clear view of the kitchen at the other end of room and Marius' roommate, who was currently eating breakfast.

Eponine nearly groaned out loud at the sight of the one thing in her life that was not wonderful but instead chose to ignore Enjolras. She walked past him at the breakfast bar and went straight to the fridge. Enjolras, unlike her and Marius, was out of his pyjamas and dressed in a ridiculously well-tailed shirt and suit pants. His jacket lay across his briefcase which was sitting on the table.

"Shouldn't you be at the Cafe? It is actually a normal working day you know?" he quipped as he finished his cereal.

Eponine took out the pancake batter that she knew was in there from the night before and shut the fridge before facing him. "For your information, it's Cosette's day to open the cafe; unless, you want actual proof that I have job? It's just a lot less boring then yours."

Enjolras gave her an eye roll before grabbing his dishes to put them in the dishwasher. They both avoid even getting in the same personal space as they moved around the kitchen and Eponine only let out an exasperated sigh when Enjolras return to his room to get some files.

Having the one person in their group she couldn't stand as her boyfriend's roommate was not an ideal situation. From the night of the wedding, neither of them could get along. He was the only one of Les Amies to not welcome her to the group and barely said two words to her. For a while, she thought that he just disliked women in general, including her and Cosette. He was very focused on his work with charities and his studies at the time. But then Cosette had mentioned to him that he might want to focus his efforts on foster homes as some of them were horrific; she knew. From then on, the two of them had become quite good friends. Musichetta even said that he would do anything for her.

So it was just Eponine then? That had pissed her off even more and one day out of the blue; she decided to stop pretending she was ok with it. That was the same day that Enjolras seemingly decided to stop keeping his snide comments to himself. That followed many arguments and sarcastic quips that their friends had learned to ignore; they just decided never to put Eponine and Enjolras anywhere near each other during group parties and get- togethers.

Which was complicated because Marius and Enjolras lived together. Apparently, Marius had needed a place to stay, Enjolras had a spare room and then Marius just never left. So, that had left Eponine in a foul mood every time she saw him. Plus, there was the fact that he was a rising star in the legal field and was making more money per case then she saw in a year. The only reason he didn't get a better place was because he gave so much of it to the needy.

Enjolras emerged from the room, a file in hand which he placed in the briefcase. He looked at Eponine, who was cooking the pancakes and she sent him a twitch of her eyebrow in return. "Don't you have better things to do with your morning off then cooking your lazy boyfriend pancakes?"

Eponine shot him a scathing look and replied, "Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean that you can criticise me."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and picked up his case and jacket. "By the way, when Marius eventually reawakens from his beauty sleep, you can tell him that a spot opened up at my firm if he would actually like to get a big boy job for once."

Eponine nearly threw the spatula in her hand at his head. "You know that Marius to trying to find himself as a lawyer; he doesn't need you pushing him all the time!"

Enjolras started walking backwards towards the door as he spoke. "Yes, but the whole point of finding yourself is actually _finding_ something at the end of it."

With that Enjolras turned sharply and walked out the front door. As it shut behind him, Eponine let out a frustrated growl and went back to the pancakes. Ok, so Marius hadn't really had a steady job since he had graduated but who was she to talk? There were plenty fields he could go into and he did get work here and there.

She just wanted him to be happy. Even if Marius' career was something 'Chetta blamed for their lack of moving forward.

Eponine just shook her head and went back to cooking her famous pancakes.

* * *

It was far later in the day when everyone had gathered in the cafe. Apparently, Enjolras had won the case he had went to in the morning and Musichetta and Joly had big news so Grantaire had brought drinks for everyone-with Cosette's permission to serve them.

Eponine watched from behind the counter beers were passed around the now otherwise empty cafe. She was putting away clean cups from the day when Cosette appeared beside her. Nodding her head towards the group, Cosette asked, "Are you ok with this?"

Eponine just gave her friend a smile and continued to put away the cups. Cosette was always worried when people drank around her friend but Eponine had stopped getting annoyed at her long ago about it. Thanks to her family's lifestyle, she had been an alcoholic at fifteen and Cosette and 'Chetta had gotten her to rehab after a year of begging. The treatment there had worked, not only for the drinking but for how she saw life overall. That had been the beginning of her bringing down her family.

So, Eponine generally avoid drinking but if there was one thing that could drive her up the wall was when people were awkward about drinking around her. That was why she had warmed to Grantaire. He had pretty much admitted that he was going to drink and would she mind at all? When she said no, he had grinned and bought her a soft drink, while telling about the time Courfeyrac had gotten his head stuck in a fence after a night out.

Grabbing some coffees, Cosette headed over to the gang and Eponine followed her soon after. Chatter and laughter echoed around the group until Musichetta banged through the door like a whirlwind with Joly scrambling behind her.

"Guess what?!" she exclaimed to the group as she threw herself in a chair, her eyes bright with a hint of crazy. Joly sat down gently beside her, nodding to the group.

"We all know it's your fifth wedding anniversary," Feuilly said over his coffee.

Musichetta just waved her hands like she was taking off into the air. "Yes, but that's not the point! Eponine, you know those dresses I was working on last week. The last minute order I got?"

Eponine nodded, replying, "The bridal party dresses? The ones you spent three days and nights making?"

Joly, sipping his coffee, muttered, "The ones that made you live on energy drinks and made me panic..."

Muischetta just nodded again, continuing. "Well, the father of the bride was so grateful for me practically saving the wedding that he decided, as a gift, to let Joly and I spend our five year anniversary at his resort in the Caribbean!"

Cheers and congratulations followed but Musichetta just shushed them. "You see, this guy built a resort on this tiny island in the Caribbean and it's like some kind of tropical paradise. It's right by the beach and there is so much flora and animals. It's going to be amazing. And it's not even the best part."

Musichetta paused, looking around the group. When none of them said anything she exclaimed, "He said that if my friends want to join us, he can give us all a discount and be there for an annual island barbecue he hosts!"

Eponine stared at her, knowing that the others were doing the same. She quickly did a head count: Joly and Musichetta, her and Marius, Cosette, Enjolras (unfortunately), Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire and Feuilly. She knew that Bahorel and Bossuet, who were not present, had work commitments for the next few months because they had been complaining about them for weeks. Were they really going to get discounts for all of them?

"You really think we can all just fly off to the Caribbean at short notice? I mean, your anniversary is next week."

Joly decided to chime in at this point. "We know but it is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And you all did clear your schedules for celebrating anyway. Even Enjolras!"

Eponine looked over at Enjolras at this moment, and he gave her frown. She turned away from him, leaning back in her chair, which Marius had draped his arm across.

"Well, I'm in!" Grantaire exclaimed and the others soon echoed him. A whole week on an island in the Caribbean? Who could resist?

* * *

"Are you sure I can't back out of this?" Enjolras asked Joly later that night. Joly, who was slouching on his couch, just shook his head.

"No way! It'll be great and we might-brace yourself for this-actually get you to have fun."

Both men were back at Joly and Musichetta's house, Enjolras crashing in the spare room. He didn't even need an excuse anymore; the couple knew it was sometimes best that Enjolras and Eponine were not in the same room.

Joly looked over at his friend, the soft glow of the lamp shining on his face as he sat in the armchair. "I know that being on an island with Eponine may not be exactly your idea of fun but it's for our wedding anniversary."

"I know, I know and I am happy for you both," Enjolras said, "Five years of marriage is a thing to celebrate."

Joly gave him a goofy grin and motioned towards the bedroom, where Musichetta was already asleep. "You know, the first time I saw her, I literally felt someone punch me in the gut."

Enjolras snorted but Joly just sat up and continued. "I mean it! Well, I really mean that the sight of her took my breath away. That's what happens when you meet the person you fall in love with. I think I read that quote somewhere...what was it... "a moment of breathless delight?" Yes, some French guy wrote that I'm sure. And someday Enjolras, you will set eyes on a girl and that will happen to you."

As his friend sat back against the couch again, Enjolras decided to not correct him. He held his tongue, just as he had been doing so for five years.

All because five years ago, he had had that moment.

The split second he laid eyes on Eponine Thenardier, air, common sense and all logic had gone out the window. He had that moment when the world had stood still and one girl had changed everything.

And what had he done in that moment? He had turned around-without smiling- and proceeded to tell his flirtatious friend of her existence. That of course lead to Marius making the first move and Enjolras had been living in agony ever since.

He had always been bad with women in general, so how could he make any headway with a girl his friend had already shown interest in? The years that followed only made things worse, so Enjolras done the only thing that made sense in his mind: he pushed her away. She already believed that he didn't like her so why bother to change her mind? Now, the whole group thought they hated one another and Enjolras was stuck watching Eponine and Marius build a life together. Granted, it was a shaky one but it still mattered.

Of course, his feelings grew and grew the more he knew her and after five years as her most hated enemy, Enjolras was sadly and cripplingly in love with her. But that was a secret he would rather keep inside himself then ever tell anyone. The revelation could break their group; maybe even cause problems between Joly and Musichetta, which was not going to happen. So Enjolras kept quiet, unless a sarcastic quip or argument needed to be said or started. Remaining stoic had never been a problem for him. He was the quiet one in the group, unless a court case needed to be won or a meeting lead.

But seeing the woman he loved with a man who clearly didn't love her enough, made Enjolras want to punch something. Preferably Marius. Yet, it was not his business to get in the middle of their relationship; he had made sure of that.

Joly stood up from the couch, stretching slightly as he said, "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, my friend."

Enjolras nodded and watched Joly exit the room. He himself stood up and turned off the lamp, still regretting this trip.

Being on an island with his friends was not a problem. Being on an island with the woman he loved and her boyfriend was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments of Change**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

**Alright, so the first chapter had so much information and thank you for having patience with it! Also thank you for reviewing and reading!**

Joly loved his wife; he really did. There was a list a mile long about the reasons he loved her but her level head was at the top of it. As a man prone to panicking, he was amazed at Musichetta's ability to ramble during times of crisis while at the same time, remaining calm.

Take packing for the trip, for instance. Their bedroom looked like a hurricane had gone through it, with clothes scattered on every surface and toiletries stacked in odd places. Yet, Musichetta knew exactly what needed to go into the two large suitcases on the bed and she sat beside them, calmly folding some light shirts.

Joly, meanwhile, just surveyed the damage done to the room as he leaned against the doorframe. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, he looked towards his wife. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the slight furrow of her brow and the way she casually tossed the shirts into the case. His wife may throw her phone around like a ragdoll but she never did such a bad job at packing...it left little room for her shoes.

"Chetta?" he said, as he manoeuvred through the room; stepping over the clothes and odd shoes. She just hummed to show she was listening but didn't look up. Finally he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Chetta, what's wrong? You seem bothered by something."

Musichetta just met his gaze and put another shirt in the case. "You won't want to hear it," she quipped, "And you will just tell me to stay out of it like always."

Joly nodded once when he finally realised her problem. "I am sorry sweetheart but Marius and Eponine's relationship is really none of your business."

Musichetta just huffed, the shirt in her hands now in a crumbled ball. "It is because A)she is my best friend and B) I was the one who stupidly told Marius to go dance with her at the wedding. And now, she is stuck in a relationship that refuses to move forward with a man who doesn't love her!"

Joly had heard these words before; ever since Musichetta realised that Marius and Eponine were actually staying together, she refused to let her dislike of the relationship go. Joly preferred to stay out of it but even he had to admit that there was no true spark between them; at least not from what he could see. It obviously appeared that something was missing between them but if they didn't worry about it then Joly certainly wasn't going to. He wife, however, had other ideas.

Musichetta took his hand and made sure that he looking right into her eyes as she spoke. "Eponine has suffered so much Joly. I can't even begin to describe what went on in that house of hers and how her opinion of herself was left in tatters. And after all she had gone through; I want somebody to be _in love_ with her Joly! I don't care for Marius' half hearted feelings of affection; Eponine deserved someone to be madly and cripplingly in love with her. She needs someone to look at her and see all the beauty and strength she has. And Marius does not look at her that way."

Joly did not disagree but instead he gave her hand a squeeze and replied, "I know you do, but since when has Eponine ever taken advice when it is pushed upon her? You must let her make these decisions for herself."

Musichetta knew that he was right; Joly knew that she knew that he was right. But she just sniffed and went back to folding shirts. "Fine, I will remain silent about the matter-like always. But if there is a wedding, I may kill Marius before he even gets down the aisle."

* * *

The day of the group's departure dawned but they had beaten the sun by at least an hour. By the time light had barely filled the Parisian streets, Les Amis were already packed and on their way to the airport. Except Marius, Eponine, Enjolras and Cosette it seemed.

"Anytime now would be great; it's not like the plane will leave without us!" Enjolras snapped from his place beside his car. He was yelling at Eponine and Marius who were trying to lock the door of the apartment while getting their suitcases down the front steps.

Eponine, who was dragging a heavy case behind her, looked at him and said, "Calm down, Enjolras! Not everyone has to be exactly on time at every moment."

Cosette, who sat in the front seat of Enjolras's car, giggled at their exchange. She always found their arguments hilarious. Marius was struggling with the lock but Eponine ignored him as she turned her head to try and make her way down the stairs with the case.

Of course, her foot would get stuck between the case and the step, causing her foot to slip.

She let out a small yelp, only to feel a warm hand catch her side and hold her. Turning her head sharply, she came into close contact with Enjolras' handsome face. His right hand was on her waist, steadying her while his left was reaching out for the case. His face gave away nothing but as he took the handle, he said, "Nice work, I'm sure you would have stuck the landing with your usual grace."

Eponine just huffed and let him take the case as she grabbed her handbag from the bottom step and stalked over to the car. Marius finally closed the door correctly and joined them with the other case. Enjolras-after checking the door was in fact locked- put the bags in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. Eponine and Marius quickly curled up in the backseat to try and catch some sleep before they got to airport.

As Eponine rested her head on Marius' shoulder, she looked ahead of her to see Cosette checking the map on her phone. "Ok," she mumbled, trying not to disturb her tried friends, "So, the first plane takes us to Washington D.C., then Florida and then to a larger island near Mer Island."

Eponine thought the French word 'Mer' was a fitting name for a place where the sea around it was something out a dream.

Enjolras had started the car and drove down the street as he replied. "That's about right and from that large island; we'll take the sea plane to our island. With the time zones we should be there mid-afternoon Mer Island time...not that we'll be able for anything after nearly twelve hours of travel."

Cosette laughed quietly and replied, "You're forgetting-Grantaire is on this trip as well."

Enjolras sent her a wide smile and a small laugh before turning back to the road. Eponine frowned slightly at this. Nothing had ever happened between Cosette and Enjolras and nothing ever would; they were just too different. But he smiled at her warmly, as he did all of his friends when he wanted to. Eponine had never been on the end of that smile. And a small part of her wished dearly that he would smile at her at least once. It was the same small part of her that still felt his warm hand on her side and his breath on her face from only moments ago. It was that part of her that still remembered a first glance in a ballroom five years ago.

But Eponine ignored that part, as always putting it down to just physical attraction. Enjolras may hate her but he was still good-looking. Eponine closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Marius, before falling into a quick but deep nap.

In the front seat, Cosette was re-checking her hand bag for all the essentials while Enjolras kept his eyes on the road. "Can I ask you something?"

Enjolras gave Cosette a glance and nodded at her question. It was nice to be distracted by both driving and Cosette so that he didn't have to see what Eponine and Marius were doing.

Cosette closed her bag and placed her hands across it. "I know you can't stand Eponine and it's your own business why but...well, why do you still stay in the apartment when you know she'll be there? Why stay in a place where you know she'll be ready to throw insults at you?"

Why? There were many good reasons why. Top of the list was the walking into the kitchen in the morning to see her covered in flour while baking. Another was catching sight of her in pyjama shorts while a very annoying one was the way the whole place smelt like peppermint and just so _Eponine_ after she had had a shower. He didn't leave because then he would miss her terribly and that was almost as worse as seeing her with Marius. But since when could he tell the truth?

So he just sent her a grin and said, "I'm just a glutton for punishment I guess."

* * *

Finally, they all arrived at the airport and it wasn't long before they were boarding the plane; they had dragged Grantaire away from the airport bar and warned Courfeyrac about flirting with hostesses. They were dotted all around the plane; not able to get seats all beside each other. Joly and Musichetta were near the front while the boys were scattered around the middle with Cosette.

As they all made their way down the aisle, Eponine checked her ticket for her own seat. "22A," she said out loud and then heard a mumbled swearing from behind her. Turning around, she was met with Enjolras' grumpy face as he held out his ticket in front of her.

"22B," he sighed and Eponine quickly turned back to where Marius had been in front of her, hoping to get him to switch seats with Enjolras. Spending nearly nine hours on a plane with him made her want to bang her head off something. But Marius had already been instructed to sit down by the hostess.

Letting her shoulders droop, Eponine made her way to her seat, sitting down right beside the aisle in row 22. Enjolras stood beside her, sending the seat numbers a glare before coughing pointedly. Eponine, who had started searching for her sweets to eat when the plane took off in her bag, just looked up at him carelessly.

Enjolras gestured towards her crossed legs and asked, "Would you mind moving so I can get through?"

She just gave him a narrowed stare and didn't move.

Enjolras shook his head, scoffing and stepped around her legs. "You really do act like a child sometimes, you know that?"

Eponine watched as he sat in his own seat beside her, getting comfortable. "Well, it's better than acting like an old grouch like you."

Enjolras just sighed again and rested his head against the back his chair.

The plane didn't take off for a few moments; they were waiting on the one passenger who hadn't shown up. The same passenger who had the window seat beside Enjolras. When it was clear that he wasn't going to appear, one of the hostesses allowed Eponine to take his seat for the flight. She was still stuck beside Enjolras but at least she had a view.

As Enjolras moved his legs so she could shuffle across the row, he said, "See, take note-this is the mature thing to do when someone wants to move around you."

Eponine just rolled her eyes and didn't even try to not hit him with her handbag as she went past. When the safety talk was done and everyone had seatbelts on, the plane made it's way down the runway. It took off and Eponine watched out the window as the clouds sailed past.

Hearing a slight groan from beside her, Eponine turned to see Enjolras with his eyes scrunched up and his jaw clenched. She had never seen him in any sort of pain before. She placed a hand on his arm, noticing the warmth from his skin.

Enjolras' eyes immediately snapped open to stare at her and she quickly removed her hand.

She still cleared her throat and asked, "Are you alright?"

Enjolras seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and he winched as he felt pain again. "My ears are killing me; the one thing I hate about flying."

Eponine quickly dove into her handbag again, searching for the sweets. She pulled the packet out and ripped it open, giving one to Enjolras. "Here; sucking on sweets can help."

He took the sweet and popped it into his mouth, placing his head back against the seat. She sat back too, eating her own sweet. Enjolras sent her a sideways glance and he said, "Thank you."

Eponine bit her lip to stop a grin and she replied, "Wow that must have been painful for you."

Enjolras didn't even bother to respond.

* * *

They spent next four hours in silence, Enjolras reading his book while Eponine listened to music. The others were either sleeping or they had their books and music. Eponine continued to share her sweets with Enjolras, neither of them mentioning it again.

They had about three and a half hours left in their flight when Eponine turned off her music and looked around the plane. As she craned her neck from her seat, Enjolras raised his eyes from his book to frown at her.

"What on earth are doing?" he asked and she didn't even bother to look at him to respond.

"I'm looking to see whose sitting beside Cosette. I wonder if they'll switch with me for a while."

Enjolras closed his book with a snap and nearly threw it down on the empty chair beside him. "Why bother? It's only for a few more hours and surprisingly, we haven't actually bitten each other's heads off. Why annoy some other passenger for no reason?"

Eponine sat back down in her seat, brushing some of her hair from her face. "Maybe that's true but at some point, one of us will do something and it'll start an argument like always."

"Isn't this technically an argument?" Enjolras quipped.

Eponine just leaned back in her seat with a growl and folded her arms. She sighed and mumbled, "Well, those four hours of peace were nice..."

Enjolras had picked up his book again and was just opening it as he spoke carefully. "It might be a good idea to actually try and extend that peace on this trip; Joly and Musichetta want to celebrate not have to break up a fight."

Eponine snorted, and then replied, "Please! We haven't gotten along since the moment you found out I was a Thenardier! I still remember the way you looked at me."

She watched as Enjolras froze, his hand hovered over a page. Frowning slightly, she saw Enjolras let out a low breath before speaking. He kept his eyes, however, on the book in front of him. "Eponine, I was a law student at that time. The Thenardier Trial was all my classmates could talk about; my professors even updated us. The sentencing of such a family, of such a criminal gang was something we had never seen before and we were amazed that their daughter was the one bringing them down."

Enjolras shut his book, licking his lips before continuing. "I had read other cases that they were involved in; I knew that they would have hurt you even for looking at a police officer, let alone what they might have done for you testifying. And you still did it. You locked away the only family you knew because they were bad people who had constantly done you and your brother harm."

Finally he met her gaze, his own eyes guarded. "That day at the wedding, I wasn't looking at you because I thought you were a criminal. I just was amazed to meet the bravest person I had ever heard of."

With that Enjolras went back to his book, leaving Eponine sitting there in shock. She blinked at him, barely able to form clear words.

"R-really?" she finally said, "That's what you really thought of me?"

Enjolras nodded, turning a page in his book. "Yes; and then you accused me of thinking you would steal my wallet."

Eponine blushed at the memory, biting her lip. "Sorry about that."

Enjolras just turned another page and replied, "Wow that must have been painful for you."

Eponine huffed slightly, trying not to laugh. After a moment she turned to him and asked, "Anything else you've been keeping from me for five years?"

Enjolras just turned his head and looked at her. A moment passed but he then shrugged and replied, "Nope, that's about it."

* * *

They landed in Washington on time and after an hour's wait, they got on the plane to Florida. Eponine was sat between Combeferre and Courfeyrac this time and usually, this would have a good thing. Except for the fact that she was so bothered about Enjolras' admission.

For five years, she had always associated him with a snobby attitude; as the person who had first known who she was and had been disgusted about it. Now, she knew that wasn't the case at all. He had admired her; seen her as brave and admirable.

She watched from her seat as Enjolras spoke to a hostess, telling her not to serve Grantaire any alcohol; he had drained the bar on the other plane. He walked back to his seat beside his friend, the other man pouting at the lack of drink in his possession. Enjolras simply ignored him and started to read his book again. It was easy for her to see him because he and Grantaire had seats one row in front and across from them. So, as the plane took off, she could clearly see him scrunch up his face in pain again.

She grabbed the rest of her sweets and handed them to Courfeyrac, who was sitting on the aisle seat. "Give those to Enjolras," she ordered and he did as she asked.

Enjolras looked taken aback when he saw the sweets again but sent her a thankful nod. He took a few for the trip and handed them back to Courfeyrac.

As Eponine started to eat as well, Combeferre sent Courfeyrac a grin over her head. "Stop the presses my friend; Eponine and Enjolras just had a friendly moment."

Eponine just rolled her eyes and put her headphones in.

As the plane flew, Eponine still couldn't help but think over that night five years ago. She had been very insecure about her last name and what people would think of her. Perhaps she had reacted before Enjolras did; wanting to get the first punch in before he could. Maybe that had really been the actual start of all their issues.

* * *

Mer Island was shaped like a paint blob. That was the only way Eponine could describe what she could see from the window of the sea plane. The island was covered in a green forest of various different trees, while the flowers gave spattering of red, purple, blue and almost every other colour. Lining the edge of the island were beautiful sandy beaches while the ocean around it was a clear, tropical blue. Eponine could see roads connecting the small towns dotted all around the island while a large area on the north shore was clearly the Mer Island Resort.

She couldn't keep her excitement contained and judging from the laugher over her shoulder, neither could Cosette.

The small plane landed on the sea, pulling into a dock by the Resort. As they all piled out, there was a line of bellhops already taking their luggage out of the plane. One of them, a guy of about nineteen with a dark tan and cheeky eyes, stood right before them smiling. Eponine had seen those kinds of smiles before; Gavroche always had one when he was up to something.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman," the bellhop said, "My name is Marcus and I am happy to present to you, the Mer Island Resort."

Eponine looked ahead, only to fall more in love with the sight in front of her. The Resort was made of light coloured stone, with large windows and a red tiled roof. Its front had a wooden porch with chairs and tables dotted around it while the left and right walls stretched out behind it. Plants and trees gather around outside it. A stone driveway started at the top of the dock and went all the way up to the front door.

Marcus quickly led them up this driveway and into the cool interior of the lobby. The large windows let in plenty of light and the floor was tiled. The check in desk sat in front of them and doorways lead off into the bar and dining room as well as outside again. The other bellhops had carefully placed their luggage by the desk and Marcus tapped the bell too many times for service.

A dark skinned man appeared from the door behind the desk and placed a hand on Marcus' to stop the ringing.

"Thank you Marcus but I am not deaf yet," he quipped before smiling warmly at the guests.

"Ah you must be our guests of honour. Mr Adrian told us you were coming today. I am Pierre and the concierge of the Mer Island Resort."

Joly walked forward and placed their paperwork on the desk, hoping to get into their rooms as quickly as possible after such a long trip.

Pierre took out key cards for each of them. "If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms. And Marcus will bring all your bags by himself."

Marcus did a double take and spluttered out a "What?!"

As Pierre walked towards the elevators, he replied, "That's for ringing that damn bell so much after I told you not to."

They all squeezed into the elevator and as the doors shut, Pierre gave them a smile. "As you can probably tell, we are like a family here at the Resort. And we are all so grateful to you for rescuing Miss Adrain's wedding day. Or I suppose I should call her by her married name now."

Musichetta grinned back, replying, "It was no trouble; I certainly didn't expect this kind of reward."

Pierre just straightened his tie and said, "Oh you haven't seen anything yet, Madam."

Eponine suddenly felt someone take her hand and she looked over to see Marius threading his fingers through hers. She smiled at him, realising that she hadn't really talked to him since they got on the plane in Paris. As she turned back to face the doors of the elevator as they opened, she also realised that this actually didn't bother her that much.

Pierre led them down a cream painted hallway, decorated with colourful plants from the island and thankfully, there seemed to air conditioning on everywhere in the resort. Pierre and Marcus also seemed to wear neat uniform that weren't stuffy or confining. They might have fainted in the warm weather otherwise. Pierre stopped outside large double doors at the end of hallway and he gave them all key cards.

"Now," he said, "those cards will open this door as well as your own personal bedrooms."

"Wait, where are our bedroom doors?" Feuily asked but Pierre simply unlocked the doors behind him and opened them fully.

"Mr Adrian requested that you get the best suite in the resort."

And the best suite it certainly was. A large living room was right in front of them, with soft cream couches and a wide screen television on the wall. To the right of them was a kitchen with light brown counters and a marble island. Tucked into the left corner was a bar, which Grantaire nearly started crying about when he saw it. Hallways went off from this main room in all directions and Pierre gestured at them as he spoke.

"Your bedrooms are off each of these corridors. Each one has its own bathroom as well a separate exit onto the terrace."

The terrace he was talking about was opposite the front doors, as the whole back wall of the living room was made of glass. Eponine stepped out through these doors and onto a private wooden porch with tables and chairs.

A flight of stairs to the left led to down to the courtyard that the terrace looked onto. Eponine looked down at this courtyard, seeing a beautiful fountain and lush greenery. A sandy path led from the doors from the lobby, around the fountain and straight out to end of the resort, which faced a breathtaking beach. The sand was a light golden colour and palm trees dipped down over the blue ocean.

"This is amazing," she breathed out, barely able to believe she was actually here.

* * *

Marcus had managed to get their bags up to the room in good condition and he gladly took their dinner order and had it sent up to them. No one had the energy to do anything –even Grantaire-other than to eat and settle in so they dined out on the terrace. Night came and low lights were lit along the terrace.

Eponine sat back in her chair, leaning against Marius beside her who was half asleep. Joly and Musichetta was leaning on the wooden railing a little down the way, talking lowly. The boys were talking about going to the beach tomorrow while Cosette mentioned going on a walk of the island. Eponine looked at her friend, biting her lip.

Earlier, the bedroom situation had been sorted quickly. Joly and Musichetta had grabbed the biggest room of course, while Eponine and Marius had a room together. Courfeyrac and Feuilly agreed to share, as did Grantaire and Combeferre.

Which left Cosette and Enjolras.

Eponine had expected awkward silences and shuddered disagreements. Yet they had just nodded like it was nothing to be freaking out about! And there was defiantly something to be freaking out about in Eponine's opinion.

So when Cosette finally stood up from the table and went to her room alone to get a shawl, Eponine jumped up to follow her. She linked her arms with Cosette who immediately said, "This place is remarkable isn't it? I can't wait to go to the beach tomorrow and do some exploring."

Eponine just hummed and was about to speak when she finally walked into Cosette's room. Letting out a happy laugh, Eponine saw the two separate double beds in the room.

Cosette gave her weird look as she hurried out her wardrobe to get a shawl. "What's wrong?" she asked as Eponine sat down on her bed.

Eponine gestured to the bed, still slightly laughing. Cosette realised, as only a best friend could, what she was trying to say and laughed too.

"Unlike you, Enjolras and I checked out the rooms when we got here. Joly and Chetta and you and Marius are the only ones with a single, double bed in your rooms. Everyone else has a double bed to themselves. Why do you think Enjolras and I weren't making a fuss?"

Eponine shrugged but Cosette narrowed her eyes at her. "Is that why you seemed off at dinner? Was the idea of me and Enjolras sharing a bed bothering you that much?"

Cosette watched as her friend opened and closed her mouth like a confused goldfish and she laughed as she sat down beside Eponine. Finally, the brown haired girl found some words. "It's not that I'm bothered per say! It doesn't matter to me at all. I just wouldn't want to see you in an uncomfortable situation."

Cosette just placed the shawl over her shoulders and wrapped it around herself. "If you think for one moment that Enjolras would try something than you have a worse opinion of him than I thought. Enjolras is not the kind to run into something like that without thinking about it. No, he's the kind of man that when he loves someone, he loves them with everything he has. That's why he doesn't have many close friends; his emotions can't afford it."

Eponine listened to her, knowing that Cosette knew more about people than she did sometimes. Instead, she just snorted and said, "Well, I still pity the woman Enjolras falls for-to be loved by him would be the same as being loved by a statue."

Cosette stood up, dragging Eponine up with her and they walked towards the door. "Actually, Eponine, I think we would envy her. To be loved by a man like that would be a gift."

Eponine stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

Maybe Cosette was right in some way. Enjolras was a quiet man who barely showed much emotion to her unless it was something sarcastic. But he had loyal friends and a wonderful career that depended on showing emotion and convincing people. So perhaps he was not the statue she believed him to be. Plus, she was starting to doubt her opinion of him since they sat together on the plane.

As the two girl walked back onto the porch, Eponine actually did become sure of one thing: this trip was certainly going to be something to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moments of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Waking up on a Caribbean Island was defiantly one of Eponine's top ten best moments. The sun poured into her room, waking her up slowly. Marius' arm was draped across her waist but it was easy to hop out of bed and head for the shower.

A few minutes later, Eponine dressed in her shorts and t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. Cosette was already there, making juice in the blender from the complementary fruits that had been placed on the counter. Eponine hopped up on a stool and sent Cosette a happy "Good morning!" as her blonde friend past her a glass full of juice. She sipped it with a happy sigh, gazing out the glass doors of the living room.

"I might just stay here forever," Cosette said as she sat herself beside Eponine on another stool.

"Sounds like a perfect idea," Eponine replied, just as there was a knock at the door. Eponine hopped up to answer it and she smiled when she saw Marcus standing outside the door.

"Good morning, Miss," he said but Eponine was quick to correct him.

"Call me Eponine please; in fact call all of us by our first names."

Marcus nodded his head, his hands still clasped behind his back. He rocked back and forth on his heels, something else that reminded her so much of Gavroche. "Well, Eponine, I was just coming to ask you wither or not you and your friends would like breakfast downstairs in the dining room or delivered here to your room?"

Eponine bit her lip and cast a look down the hallways either side of her. Everyone else was still asleep or at the most getting dressed. "I think we'll have it up here. Send up a bit of everything," she said, not really used ordering food straight to her door.

Everyone slowly made their way to the kitchen after that, especially after the plates of food arrived. Again, Eponine found herself on that beautiful terrace, popping strawberries into her mouth and still thinking she was dreaming.

"So...what is the acceptable time to start drinking in the Caribbean?" Grantaire asked.

He was answered by Courfeyrac throwing a grape at him and Combeferre asking, "Since when do you care about "acceptable" drinking?"

Marius, who was pouring a glass of water for Cosette at the time, suggested, "Why don't we all head down to the beach for the day? We can swim, eat and beat each other at football."

The others seemed to agree but Enjolras, finishing the chunk of apple he was eating, spoke up. "I'm not saying the beach isn't a good idea but why don't we start the holiday with something different? The town has a market going on this morning. It's filled with stalls that have fresh food, books, and crafted objects. Pierre said that it is a sight to see."

Eponine frowned at him, asking, "When did you speak to Pierre?"

Enjolras barely gave her glance as he said, "When I came back from my run this morning." Of course. He got up early for a run around the island.

"Well, I like Enjolras' idea," Musichetta said, "I want to see the clothes they make here; I've seen such beautiful colours already."

It was quickly decided that this was the plan and soon, they were all walking out of the resort and headed towards the main part of the town. Eponine kept glancing left and right as she tried to take in all the sights. The town had a mix of old and new buildings made of stone painted in bright colours. The market was easy to spot; a collection of stalls selling everything you could possibly imagine. Different smells filled the air; a collection of voices jumbled together. Eponine thought it was spectacular.

She and Marius were holding hands, walking down the aisles between the stalls. The others had wandered off to different parts of the market. As Marius checked a message on his phone, Eponine felt a knot start in her stomach. He had hardly spoken to her all day. He had said nothing more than a "Good morning" and a "Do you know if I packed my blue shirt?" Normally, she took no notice of this but they were on an island in the Caribbean. Shouldn't they be doing something even slightly romantic? Or, at the very least, wanting to speak to each other? But Eponine pushed the knot away, choosing to ignore her stubborn thoughts.

She stared around at some of the stalls before one caught her eye. She bounced over to it, pulling Marius along behind her. "Look!" she said with glee, "This is perfect for Gavroche."

She was smiling at a wooden parrot toy, painted in all different colours with big shiny eyes. She was about to pick it up from the stall when she heard Marius say, "You spoil him too much Eponine."

Eponine turned to him, a frown already on her face. He was still flicking through his phone, his hand limp in hers. Eponine took a breath before saying anything. "I've told you this before Marius; Gavroche needs to be spoiled sometimes. It wasn't long ago that having a crumb to eat was spoiling him."

Marius just put his phone away in his pocket, trying to pull her away from the stall. Eponine however stayed where she was. Marius was pulled back to her side. She was looking at him earnestly, annoyance bubbling in her chest.

"We've talked about this before Marius; I need you to be on the same page about Gavroche."

Marius looked around but clearly none of their friends were anywhere near them. "Do you really want to talk about this here?"

"Well, we haven't spoken about it since I said I wanted him to move in with me when he's older."

Marius let out an exasperated sigh and lowered his voice as he spoke to her. "Eponine, Gavroche is doing fine in his foster home and why would he move in when he's older? When he is already so independent now?"

Eponine was caught between not saying anything and saying everything. The subject of Gavroche was tense between them and ever since she had brought it up first a year ago, they had kept going around and around in circles about it. Gavroche was independent but she was still his older sister. She wanted to make sure that he had more opportunities in the future than she did. Actually finishing school at the normal time was one of them. It had taken her more years than others thanks to her family's business. She wanted Gavroche to have a stable home life by the time he turned fifteen and a foster home that he could leave at any time wasn't suitable for a boy as wild as him. He could travel the world and do what he wanted when he was older but finishing school and having a home to return to was something Eponine wanted for her brother. It was a plan she refused to waver from and it was difficult to set it in motion when, technically, she wasn't even moved in with Marius.

Eponine watched as Marius set his jaw and let go of her hand. "Can we please talk about this later? I'm going to find Courfeyrac."

With that he walked away from Eponine and left her standing at the stall. She sniffed and pushed her hair back from her face. Turning, she faced the woman behind the stall and asked for the toy parrot. She paid for it and it was placed in a small brown bag for her, its head peeking out of the top.

From there, she wandered around the stalls, taking in the sights and trying not fume about Marius. She caught sight of the others; Musichetta dragging Joly around the clothing stalls and Grantaire stuffing his face with some sort of pink fruit. She was looking for Cosette when she spotted Enjolras by a book stall.

She smirked and shook her head slightly; where did she expect to find him? Normally, she wouldn't walk up to him but since their talk on the plane Eponine was feeling curious about Enjolras. How much did he really dislike her? Did he dislike her for some reason or more for how she reacted to him? So, she licked her lips and strolled over to him. He didn't seem to notice her; he just kept reading the back of the book in his hand.

"Any good?" she asked him, causing Enjolras to meet her gaze with only the slightest of jumps.

"It seems to be but I was just looking," he said, "which means that I will probably buy them all."

Eponine found herself laughing slightly, hugging the brown bag to her chest. Enjolras placed the book back on the stall, then catching sight of parrot poking out of the bag. "A present of Gavroche?" he said, "I was going to pick up a book for him on the island, if that's alright? I'm sure he'll want to visit here one day."

Eponine blinked at him. As he rose an eyebrow at her lack of a response, Eponine finally said, "Oh yes, I'm sure he'll love that. I just didn't think you'd get him anything."

It was Enjolras' turn to blink at her and suddenly the two found themselves in awkward territory. They had been riding on the good feelings from the day before but now they actually realised that they talking without arguing.

After a moment, Enjolras put his hands in his pockets and replied, "Well uh, I know that he's your brother but he visits the apartment so much and he talks about travelling all the time. I thought it would be good to encourage that...if that's alright with you?"

Eponine smiled, nodding her head, "Yes; yes of course. He'll love a book on this place."

Enjolras simply turned back to the stall and Eponine waited as he purchased the travel book and another for himself. She was sure that, usually, she would have just walked off and left him but instead, she simply stayed where she was. When Enjolras was finished, the two of them found themselves strolling past the stalls.

Eponine knew this should be strange- and in some way it was-but mostly, Eponine was comfortable. There was something about Enjolras; something that had always been there. She never held back with him, even if she was screaming her head off at him. She never felt like she had to hide anything about herself because he had already seen the worst of her. So, as they walked past a large stall selling piles and piles of sweets, Eponine didn't even hesitate to start jumping up and down and pushing him towards it.

"Oh! Look at these! So many colours and flavours-which one will I get?"

Enjolras just looked between her and the stall before pulling a paper bag from his backpack. "Actually...I got these for you earlier. To make up for the ones I ate on the plane."

He handed her the bag, almost shyly if this wasn't Enjolras. She opened it up and peered inside to see chewy sweets of different colours. A wide smile appeared on her face and she gladly took the bag from him. "Thank you; you didn't have to. I didn't mind sharing the sweets."

Enjolras seemed to be holding back a grin and he replied, "Are you sure? I seem to recall that you're not very good at sharing food."

Eponine snorted, remembering the time in the cafe when Courfeyrac tried to take part of her pastry. "Hey, the scars faded over time," she said, already popping one of the sweets into her mouth.

They continued to walk around the market, meeting up with the others along the way. By that time, it was lunch and Feuilly spotted a cafe on the corner of the main street. Eponine avoided Marius, choosing to sit down between Musichetta and Cosette at the table.

To her surprise, Enjolras was sitting across from her, already reading the first few pages of his book. Eponine just mumbled her order to the waitress, her eyes still watching as Enjolras became submerged in his book. She titled her head at him, biting her lip to stop an amused grin appearing. She leaned forwards slightly, to try and see the description on the back of the book. At this point, Enjolras did notice her. He didn't move his head but his eyes lifted to catch hers.

Eponine laughed slightly at him and Enjolras was clearly holding back a grin.

"_Smile at me_," she couldn't help but think, "_Please just smile at me once_."

But the waitress decided at that point to come with the drinks and break their stare. As Eponine ate her food, she felt slightly foolish. She wanted him to smile at her. The man who, less than two days ago, she had barely wanted to spend time with. Something had changed, shifted in her perspective. The base for their hate, the foundation of their dislike had been taken away, smashed into pieces. And now she was left with questions and confusion that had managed to transform into smiles and banter. How had that happened?!

And why on earth did it make her so happy?

* * *

By the time they had finished lunch, a relaxing afternoon at the beach sounded perfect to the group. They hurried back to the hotel, leaving their purchases in their rooms. Eponine was looking around her room, trying to find a place to leave her sweets that was dry and cool so they wouldn't melt. Finally she decided just to leave them in the fridge with her name written all over the bag so no one would steal them on her.

As she walking towards the door, Marius walked into their room from the terrace and quickly wrapped her in his arms from behind. Eponine froze, the bag of sweets in her hands.

Marius sighed and kissed her shoulder, mumbling, "Are you still mad at me?"

Eponine bit her lip, scrunching up the top of the paper bag slightly. The anger was gone sure, but it had been replaced with disappointment. It felt like they were never going to be on the same page about Gavroche but was this really the place to have that conversation again?

So, Eponine just shook her head and said to Marius, "Of course not. Just forget about it."

Marius smiled and kissed her cheek but as Eponine slipped out of his arms, she couldn't help but feel that knot of discomfort in her stomach again.

* * *

The beach in front of Mer Island Resort had golden sand and a clear blue sea. Palm trees gave some shade and the sun was shining above everyone's heads. The boys had headed straight for the water, throwing off their shirts and diving into the sea in their board shorts.

Eponine was about to join them but Musichetta quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Cosette pilled all their things together on a part of the beach, thankful that the Resort security kept a close eye.

"Wait, where are we going Chetta?" Eponine asked, as Cosette caught up with them and walked the other side of Eponine.

"I need a drink," Musichetta said, "And Pierre said that the beach hut sells the best iced drinks."

The hut sat just a few meters down the beach; it was made of wood and had a tiled roof. It sold snacks and cold drinks which Musichetta bought three of. Eponine sipped hers happily through her straw as the three girls leaned against one of the pillars of the hut.

She was dressed in her red swimsuit with a pair of denim short on. Chetta and Cosette had somehow managed to buy matching ones in yellow and blue which had caused Grantaire to make twin jokes all day.

"So," Musichetta said, "What's up with you and Mr Broody?"

Eponine tried to frown in confusion but Cosette added softly, "We picked up on the tension at lunch. You two left all happy in the morning and then barely looked at each other."

Eponine stirred the straw around in her drink, glancing through her sunglasses to the water; where Marius was being tossed around by Combeferre. "We had the Gavroche argument again. But this time it just left me with even more disappointment then anger."

Musichetta clicked her tongue and Eponine turned to her. "What?" she asked, "Since when do you keep your comments to yourself?"

Musichetta brushed some wayward hair from her face and replied, "Look, I know Marius cares about Gavroche as much as the rest of us. But that guy barely has a job, he hasn't even technically asked you to move in properly yet and don't even get me started on his lack of moving forward. How can you expect any support from him?"

Eponine sighed and took a gulp of her cool drink. She knew Musichetta was right and that just annoyed her more.

Cosette piped up at this point, smiling happily. "But you can still help Gavroche. The apartment over the cafe is ready to move into for anyone and it's right by the school he'll be going to."

Eponine raised her eyebrows, replying, "Yes, well if Marius doesn't help me then that's exactly the plan I'll be going with."

"Good. And then you can finally kick Marius to the curb. I love that boy but you two together just doesn't make sense."

"Chetta!" Cosette hissed but Eponine just shrugged.

"No, Cosette, I'm starting to think she might be right about that."

Her two friends froze, sending each other looks over their own sunglasses. "Ok," Musichetta said, "I didn't actually think you'd start to listen to me about this."

Eponine sniffed, clenching her jaw slightly. "We've been here for a day and we've already had an argument. We've hardly had a conversation and somehow...I am not as bothered by that as I should be."

"Of course you're not," Musichetta quipped, "didn't you plan something just for the two you? Did either of you suggest a dinner by yourselves or something? Anything?"

Eponine just shook her head.

Cosette, who hated to see her in friend so down, exclaimed, "Ok, so maybe the romance is a little lacking but that's not what's important. Being with someone who knows you, having your partner be your best friend; isn't that what the best relationships are made of?"

Yes, but the problem was, Marius wasn't like her best friend. There were still things she didn't talk to him about or feel comfortable saying to him, even after five years.

Musichetta took a sip of her drink before replying. "You're right of course; Joly is my best friend. But there has to be something else there. A...A spark!"

Eponine snorted at this point, already sick of her friend's corny words.

"No, no listen! I mean that when you see him-even when the two of you are fighting or sick of each other- your immediate thought is one of love...or lust. Either one is good."

This caused Eponine and Cosette to laugh at her but Musichetta just grinned and pushed her sunglasses up her nose. "When I first saw Joly I felt like someone had sucked all the air from the room...and then someone sneezed on him and he started to hyperventilate. But even after that, I knew there was something there. Something that made me smile when I saw him."

As much as they were trying to cheer her up, they were only highlighting her problems with Marius. These problems had been brewing for a while, sitting under the surface while she ignored them. But for some reason, on an island celebrating a wedding anniversary, these problems were bubbling up and Eponine was tired of shoving them back down.

"Alright," Cosette offered, "before you make any rash decisions, why don't you and Marius try and spend time together while we're here. Then, when we get back home, you can decide what you want to do."

Eponine finished her drink, dropping it into a bin across from them. "That sounds like a good plan-better than making Marius sleep on the couch."

She turned to Musichetta as all three of them started walking towards where they had left their things. "I'm sorry about dumping all this on you; especially since this is your trip."

Musichetta just waved her hand and linked her arm through Eponine's. "Oh please, you know I love sorting out this drama. Plus, all I need to celebrate really is my husband and a bottle of alcohol."

"That sounds like a real fairytale."

"It really is."

* * *

Enjolras dried himself off with his towel the best he could; pulling on his t-shirt afterwards. The afternoon had worn away and evening was setting in. The weather had turned slightly cooler and the sun was setting over the waves. Marius declared that there was still enough light left for a football game so Les Amis had set up goals with bags and jumpers.

Teams had been picked and Enjolras found himself on the same side as Eponine. She had been acting strange ever since the girls had come back from getting drinks earlier. She stayed by Marius throughout the day; the two of them were practically joined at the hip. So Enjolras actively tried to avoid them.

But now everyone was doing the same thing and he had to see Eponine looking adorable wearing her shorts and Marius' grey sweatshirt. Her hair was half wet-half dry and her eyes were bright. She really was torturing him without knowing.

Enjolras reached down to grab his own sweatshirt, the same make as Marius. He had nearly sent it back to the shop when he realised it was the same as his friends but quickly saw how silly that idea was. He was about to put it on with something caught his eye.

The right sleeve was clean. The last time he had checked the right sleeve on his sweatshirt had ink stains on it. Enjolras' mind quickly jumped to a conclusion and he looked over at Eponine. Sure, enough there were the ink stains on her sleeve.

Enjolras tried not to look like he was panicking; even thought he was totally panicking. She was wearing his sweatshirt. She looked really good in his sweatshirt.

Enjolras cleared his throat and placed the sweatshirt back in the pile before heading back to the group. There was no way he was just going to walk up to her and get her to change. That would be embarrassing for both of them. Plus, she looked great. He found himself stopping suddenly when the girl in question appeared right in front of him.

Eponine grinned at him, her bare feet covered in sand as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Hey," she said, slightly breathless for some reason, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

Enjolras just nodded and Eponine continued. "Ok so, you know that on the plane yesterday you said that we should try and get along this trip? Well, I think we've actually been doing a good job so far. Especially since I found out what you really thought of me the night we met. I was-well I was just thinking that we should do that...get along while we're here I mean."

Enjolras was tempted; to finally have her smile at him, talk to him without hate in her voice. It was dangerous territory; it was bound to cause him more pain. But he was so tiered. So tiered of keeping up the pretence. Surely a friendship wouldn't be such a bad thing? So Enjolras nodded and replied, "Alright sounds good...but what about when we get back to Paris?"

Eponine bit her lip and shrugged, "Well, we can just figure that out when we return home...that is if we manage to get along."

Before either of them could say anything else, Grantaire called out, "Hurry up you two! We need to get this game started."

* * *

Eponine had quickly learned a few things from playing sports with her friends. Firstly, Grantaire was obnoxiously good, even when he was drunk. Secondly, they all reached a stage when rules were thrown out the window and people would be picked up and spun around or jumped on. And lastly, Enjolras was really competitive. He wouldn't yell at you if you made a fool of yourself or tease you if you messed up but he really liked to win.

The game had nearly dissolved into excited chaos; Feuilly had been tackled into the sand at least five times and the score had been forgotten long ago. Eponine had the ball and scampered down the sand towards Combeferre in goal. She heard Joly yelling but Musichetta jumped on his back with a laugh. She kicked the ball and it was sent spinning right past Combeferre left foot.

She whooped with happiness and spun around, her arms in the air. Enjolras was right behind her, having just run after her down the sand. "Alright Eponine!" he exclaimed and then, he smiled at her.

A wide, joyful smile.

Eponine felt herself take in a sharp breath, her own grin not fading. If she had ever thought he was handsome before, it was nothing compared to how she saw him now. His eyes were shining, the setting sun making his hair glow like gold. And that smile, so full of happiness and excitement, was all for her.

Eponine barely had time to process another thought before their rest of their team ran into them in celebration. They were all squished together and Eponine just laughed until they let go of her. It was then that Marius threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Not bad Ep," he said, "I just hope you never aim a kick like that at me."

Eponine laughed, letting him keep his arm around her. Cosette had been right-spending more time with her boyfriend had helped her mood. Whatever their problems were, surly they could wait until they were home.

The sun had truly set by the time everyone had collected their things. Wanting to catch the late dinner in the dining room, they hurried up their private stairs and into their rooms. Eponine went to the bathroom to try and wash off some sand while Marius changed in the bedroom.

She took off the sweatshirt, shaking any loose sand grains from it when she noticed the stains on the sleeve. She had never noticed them on Marius' sweatshirt before and he didn't wear this one very often so she was sure she would have seen them before now. As she rubbed them with her thumb, she realised that they were ink stains.

Eponine frowned at this but the truth slowly came to her. Enjolras had a sweatshirt just like this and he was right handed; he wrote a lot of handwritten notes and letters. She had been wearing his sweatshirt all evening. She hadn't even noticed; Eponine had just grabbed it from the pile of clothes and beach wear.

Eponine ran the material through her hands, feeling how soft and comfy it really was. Enjolras wore his much more than Marius so his had that well worn feel to it. She also remembered that it had smelt different than to Marius. The sweatshirt had the scent of soap and something else...something she was sure was purely Enjolras.

Knocking at the door snapped her out of her thoughts and Eponine nearly dropped the sweatshirt.

"Are my blue shoes in there?" Marius called out.

Eponine let out a sighed and replied, "No! Check the suitcase." He walked away from the door and Eponine put the sweatshirt down beside the sink. The thought of Enjolras was still in her mind and she couldn't help but grin wildly as she remembered how he had smiled at her. It made something build up in her chest, excitement bubble in her stomach.

She looked up, catching sight of herself in the mirror. A happy girl looked back at her, cheeks flushed and her face smiling like a mad woman. This smile faded when she realised exactly who had caused this look.

So Enjolras had smiled at her? Wasn't that something she had always wanted just because he had never done it before? Mission accomplished; no need to look anymore into it.

Eponine cleared her throat and turned on the shower, pushing away any thoughts of the man who was not her boyfriend.

* * *

Enjolras, meanwhile, was already changed and waiting on the terrace for everyone else. Across the table from him, Grantaire was sipping on water but Enjolras knew that wouldn't be the case at the end of dinner. The two men sat in a comfortable silence until Grantaire finished his water and asked, "So, what was with you and Eponine on the beach?"

Enjolras kept a straight face, shrugging at his friend. "I don't know what you mean. We did agree to try and get along for Joly and Musichetta's sake while we are here if that's what-."

"No," Grantaire interrupted with a growing smirk, "I'm talking about the smiles you two gave each other when she scored the last goal. It was like you had just caused world peace or something."

Enjolras really couldn't have helped it; he was so into the game at the time and she had looked so pleased with herself. He really didn't mean to smile at her in that way; the way he had always wanted to smile at her. But he was certainly not going to admit anything now.

"I was just happy to win, you know me," he said but Grantaire just continued to smirk.

"You can't fool me Enjolras. I know that you and Eponine are starting to really get along. And tell me, would that really be such a bad thing?"

Enjolras didn't answer him; he just rolled his eyes and pretended to look out across the horizon.

He was starting to think that yes, it would be a very bad thing. If he and Eponine got any closer than they were now, he was in real danger of blurting everything out. Five years was a long time to hold your feelings in and Enjolras exhausted of doing so. The way Marius had been so uninterested in Eponine was frustrating him to no degree.

Like when she wore her swimsuit earlier. Didn't Marius realise that was a big deal for her? Her family had nearly starved her when she was younger so her body had practically been a skeleton. It had taken years to get it to a healthy weight but she was still very self conscious about it. And Marius didn't say anything; he just kept making jokes about Cosette looking like a sunflower with her blonde hair and yellow suit. Clearly, she had been trying to spend more time with him but Marius didn't give her any more attention than he usually did. It was driving him crazy.

He heard Grantaire sigh from across the table and then his friend said, "Well at least you two have stopped your pretend bickering."

Enjolras turned to frown at him. "Pretend bickering. I can assure you my friend, when Eponine and I fight, there is no pretence."

Grantaire just rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Are you kidding? Have you ever really listened to the two of you argue? The fights are always about petty things or big issues that can't be resolved by an argument in a living room. You both forget about them the next time you see each other; you just find something new to argue about. Trust me, from everyone else's point of view, you and Eponine simply argue for the sake of arguing. There is no real hate there."

Enjolras had to give his friend credit; Grantaire saw more than he let on. And maybe they did fight for no good reason but it had worked well until now. Until they had actually agreed to get along.

Enjolras starting to think that he was in very deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moments of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Here we go, a nice long chapter with hopefully some drama for you all. Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy.**

Sharing a room with someone let you pick up on hidden habits, Cosette had decided. After living with Eponine and Musichetta for years, she knew too many things about her best friends; rooming with Enjolras, however, made for a few nice surprises.

For one thing, when he woke up in the morning, he didn't get up at first. He lounged in bed and read a book as the cool early morning air drifted in through the half open terrace door.

Cosette has seen this every morning and, on their third day on the island, she herself was starting the same habit. She didn't read but instead she looked out the glass door as the sun rose over the horizon and the sound of the waves slipped around the room. Enjolras was up and gone at this point, going for another run around the island. It was quiet and peaceful.

Or it was until Eponine burst through the door and jumped onto her bed. "Morning!" she said, already dressed in shorts and a top. Her feet were bare and she was grinning as she pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail.

Cosette, still slouching in bed, replied, "I didn't know you got up this early Eponine; I didn't even think you knew this time of day existed."

Eponine rolled her eyes, sitting down on the bed and hugging the spare pillow as she talked. "The reason I am up so early is because I want to go swimming at Turtle Cove; it's this beautiful place on the other side of the island that Pierre recommended last night at dinner. It has a waterfall and a small beach; it sounds amazing. And since you suggested that Marius and I spend more time together, we are going to walk there this morning and spend the afternoon swimming."

Cosette sighed, propping herself up by her elbow. "That actually sounds amazing; a real island get-away spot."

Eponine nodded, smiling slightly. "I know and it's not just for romance with my boyfriend. You know the stories I used to tell Gavroche when we were little and things were bad in the house?"

Cosette nodded. She had heard this memory before; she could picture little Eponine holding her brother's hand as they hid from their parents, Eponine spinning wild tales about far off places, warriors and queens.

"Well, the one I used to love was the island story I made up for him; the one about how we would run away to a beach somewhere and swim every day. Turtle Cove sounds exactly like my story."

Cosette took her friend's hand, patting it warmly. Eponine was a keen swimmer and the day she had planned sounded perfect. The way she spoke about it, so excited and bubbly, made Cosette see how important it was to her. "Well, have a great time; I'm sure the rest of us will find something to do here."

Eponine bounced off the bed, saying, "Wish me luck and I will see you this afternoon."

Before Cosette could reply, there was a knock at the door and a moment later, Marius stuck his head in. "Hey," he said, "We better get a move on...or just stay here?"

Eponine sent Cosette an exasperated look. "Marius hates to walk," she said, "So he's being a bit whiney about the whole thing."

Marius opened the door more, leaning on the handle slightly. "I am just saying that we could drive over; there are taxis here."

Eponine walked towards the door, pushing him out of it and turning back to Cosette. "I'll talk to you later," she said, rolling her eyes in the direction of her moping boyfriend.

Cosette sent her a smile just as Eponine shut the door.

* * *

Marius was defiantly not a walking person. They had barely left the hotel when he started to complain about it. He even started to point out every taxi that passed by.

Finally Eponine grabbed his hand in hers, giving him a tiered smile. "Marius, please. This is supposed to be a nice thing for you and me to do by ourselves."

They were walking along the side of the road, palm trees overhead and people walking past them.

Marius sighed, putting his free hand in his pocket. "I understand Eponine but isn't this holiday supposed to be something for all of us as a group? We spend plenty of time together back home."

Eponine bit her lip; did he really think that? Sure, they usually spent their days together but one or all of Les Amis was with them. When was the last time they had spent real, alone time together?

The two of them walked a little further, until the heat became too much and they sat outside a small cafe on a bench. Marius dug into his bag, pulling out some fruit to snack on. As he tossed Eponine a plum, Marius happily bit into an apple. Eponine however, glanced between him and the plum.

"Marius...you do know that I hate plums right? I mean, I've told you before that I don't eat them."

Marius stilled for a moment and then replied, "Oh yes, of course Eponine. Sorry about that; here." He took the plum from her hand and put it back in the bag before handing her an orange. She gave him a smile but Eponine felt that now familiar feeling of disappointment again.

She had told Marius before how much she hated that fruit; in fact, one of their late night conversations fuelled by a sugar high had been all about their favourite things. As they ate in silence Eponine couldn't help but wonder what else her boyfriend had forgotten about her. So, she crossed one tanned leg over the other as she asked, "What would think about getting a cat when we get back to Paris? I was thinking that it would be nice for us."

She hated cats; she remembered telling him that too.

To her annoyance however, Marius just looked really excited and nodded his head. "That sounds like a great idea actually. I love cats."

Eponine gave him a tight smile, mumbling, "Yes, well, let's give ourselves time to think about it."

How on earth did he think she would ever really want a cat? She shuddered every time she saw one. They ate in silence, watching people pass in and out of the cafe. They finished, throwing the cores into the bin beside the bench.

Marius glanced into the cafe window, catching sight of the cool drinks stacked inside. "Do you want a drink?" he asked her, "Those ones certainly look taster than the water we've got."

Eponine glanced back at the cafe, folding her arms. "That would be great," she said, "Get me my favourite flavour will you?"

Marius nodded, striding into the shop. Eponine didn't turn around; she kept her head down and picked at her nails, something she hadn't done in a while. Finally Marius came out of the cafe and handed Eponine a strawberry flavoured drink. She held the bottle in her hand and couldn't help but let out a low bitter laugh.

Of course, it was strawberry, not apple. He had forgotten something else.

Marius took a gulp of his own drink, giving her a weird look. "What's wrong?"

Eponine turned to him, holding out the drink. "This isn't my favourite flavour," she said but this only drew an eye roll from Marius.

"Seriously Eponine, it's not that big of a deal. What is with you today? You are acting really strange."

Eponine bit her lip, trying to keep herself from snapping. She was acting strange; getting favourite flavours and fruits right wasn't that big of a deal. She knew it was petty and silly but in that moment it was important to her. This wasn't the first time Marius had forgotten things and it certainly wasn't the first time Eponine had to put away her hurt feelings because of it. Maybe it was the fact that they were on a beautiful island with gorgeous weather; Eponine just wanted to feel like Marius was paying some attention to her. She was worth that attention...right? Doubt started to nag away at Eponine and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Actually Marius," she muttered, "I'm not feeling so great. Maybe we better just head back to the hotel."

Marius frowned slightly, brushing a hand down her arm. "Really? Do you think you've been out in the heat too long?"

Eponine just nodded and stood up. The two of them walked back to the hotel in a stroll, Eponine doing everything to keep a straight face.

When they got back to the lobby, Marius caught sight of Feuilly and Courfeyrac, who were running into town. "I'll just see what they're up to," he said, kissing her cheek and hurrying off.

Eponine barely nodded and dragged her feet towards the elevator. However, she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Marcus, a pile of papers in one hand and a stack of envelopes in the others as he tried to walk around the check out desk. Eponine hurried over to him, reaching out to take some of the papers from him.

Instead, Marcus exclaimed, "Oh never mind those Eponine; there was a mix up with mail that I have to sort. But there is a letter for your friend Joly on the top of the pile. Since I cannot find him, would you mind taking it for him?"

Eponine spotted the letter and plucked it off the pile. "Of course Marcus, thank you. And good luck with all that."

Marcus grinned and hurried off through one of the many doors. Eponine shook her head, a small smile working its way onto her face.

"Pierre certainly does push that boy to the limit."

Eponine looked at the front desk to see a grinning woman standing there, dressed in a brightly patterned dress. Eponine smiled at her politely and the woman reached out to shake her hand. "My name is Beth; I'm Pierre's wife. He said that you are the special guests this week."

Eponine nodded, shaking her warm hand. "Nice to meet you. You are right about Marcus; Pierre certainly does give him a lot of work."

Beth laughed and checked to see if Marcus really was gone out the door. "Well don't tell him this but Pierre is certain that Marcus could run this place one day when he finally retires. He wants that boy to reach his full potential...and to stop ringing the bell like a maniac."

"I see! Well, Pierre has really been wonderful; how long has he worked here?"

Beth sighed, thinking for a moment. "Um, he started a week after we were married so...about fifty years."

Eponine's eyebrows flew upwards. "You have been married for fifty years? That's amazing. My friends are celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary."

Beth sighed happily, placing a hand to her chest. "I heard; how wonderful! It really is something to celebrate. My husband is always so busy with this place but, even after fifty years, he still brings me out to dinner in the same restaurant that we met on our anniversary."

Now that was the type of romance Eponine had in mind. She wasn't looking for all of Marius' attention, just some of it. Was that really too much to ask?

Beth smiled softly, leaning towards her slightly. "You know, that softy still remembers what I was wearing the night we met. He's an old romantic."

Eponine giggled and Beth waved at someone over her shoulder. "I'm sorry but I've just seen my card playing partner; we are going to play a few games in the lounge."

Eponine moved towards the elevator, saying, "No problem; I hope you win a few hands."

Beth grinned at her as she called, "It's not winning I have a problem with dear; it's finding a worthy opponent."

Eponine laughed, hugging the letter to her chest as Beth walked off. She was a character just like her husband, Eponine thought as the elevator doors slide open and she stepped inside. It was only when they shut again did Eponine think that maybe she was suppose to wait for Marius.

But she did not have the energy to care in that moment and when the doors opened on her floor, she quickly made her way to the room.

* * *

Eponine and Marius had not been the only two to pair off that morning. The group had gone their own different ways after breakfast; Musichetta and Joly going on a small boat trip around the island by themselves. It had put them in an excellent mood and when they arrived back at the hotel in the afternoon, Joly wanted to show everyone the stunning pictures he had captured on his camera. He had just put them all onto his laptop when everyone trickled back into the suite for a late lunch.

Before running to change, Musichetta had orders various fruits, meats and bread up to the room-she loved the discount the owner gave them. Cosette and the boys quickly dung into the food; Marius nearly made his sandwich bigger than his head.

Cosette was about to go and see if Eponine was hungry when she appeared, her face flushed and her eyes slightly red. Cosette frowned at this but Eponine just started making lunch with the others.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cosette swore she saw Enjolras give Eponine the same worried frown but when she looked at him fully, he seemed busy with his own lunch.

Joly glanced up from his laptop, where it sat on the kitchen island where the group was gathered around. He leaned forward to look at the tomatoes that Grantaire was chopping up. "You might as well finished those; Chetta won't want any," he said, tapping a few buttons on the laptop.

Grantiare stilled before asking, "Are you sure? I don't want to face her wrath when she discovers she has no tomatoes."

Joly laughed but replied, "Don't worry, you're safe. Chetta is allergic to them. Plus, she hates the taste."

Courfeyrac, with a mouthful of chicken, frowned. "What? Does that mean she doesn't like ketchup either?"

Feuilly clasped a hand to his chest and quipped, "Oh the horror!"

Joly didn't even look up from the screen as his smiled. "Nah, she likes mayonnaise better; sorry Courfeyrac."

Cosette had been laughing with the rest of them but when she turned to Eponine to ask her to pass the salt, Cosette paused. Eponine was staring into space, her red rimmed eyes starting the tear up. Before Cosette could say anything, Eponine muttered that she wasn't hungry and sped off to her room.

Cosette was quick to follow her and caught the bedroom door before Eponine could close it. Eponine seemed to know that Cosette was behind her but she gave no reaction. Instead, she just walked into her room, wrapping her arms around herself.

After glancing back to check that no one had paid attention to their quick exit, Cosette closed the door behind her. She padded towards her friend, trying to calm her own worries about her.

"Eponine?" she murmured, "Ep, are you ok?"

Eponine seemed to clutch her arms around herself tighter before turning around to show a tearful face and devastated eyes. "No; I am so stupid!" she blurted out, her hands flying to her mouth to stop any sobs.

Cosette hurried over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh Ep, talk to me. I'm sure whatever it is, we can sort through it."

She pulled back, her hands on her friend's arms to comfort her. "Tell what is wrong," she nearly begged.

Eponine took a shuddered breath before pushing her wayward hair from her face. "I told you that Marius and I came back early because I was feeling unwell but that wasn't true. We stopped for lunch on the road and I realised that he had forgotten all these things about me; my favourite fruit, my favourite flavour, even how much I dislike cats. And-and I just couldn't take it! He is supposed to know those silly little things about me, isn't he?"

Cosette couldn't even respond, her mouth opening and closing before Eponine continued through her tears-something Cosette had not seen in years.

"I just-I didn't want to go to such a beautiful place with him right then so we came back. And I was trying to put it behind me, just like all the other times but...but now, with Joly remembering those things about Chetta, it all surfaced again."

Eponine sniffed and ruthlessly rubbed a hand across her face to dry her tears. She stared at Cosette, on the brink of sobbing again. "What's wrong with me?" she asked quietly. "I've been with him for five years and he doesn't care to remember these small little things about me? Are they not important to him? Am I not important to him?"

Cosette nearly felt physically ill from Eponine's words. The last time she had heard them was years ago and when Eponine's self esteem was in shatters. Cosette hugged Eponine again, as if the tighter she hugged her, the less the pain would be.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you," she insisted, "Marius is just oblivious. I am sure he doesn't mean to hurt your feelings but this is his fault, not yours. You did nothing wrong Eponine."

Eponine took a shuddered breath and pulled away from Cosette, trying to properly dry her eyes. Finally, she sniffed and said, "I can't believe this is all happening when we are here; on such a beautiful island celebrating a beautiful event."

Cosette patted her hand, replying, "By the sounds of it, this has been building for a while. I can't blame for being frustrated."

Eponine sent her a small smile and laughed bitterly. "You were right about Marius being oblivious anyway; he had no idea how upset I am with him."

"Well then, I think you should stay in my room tonight. We can tell Marius that it's a girl's night and then, when you've calmed down, you two can have an honest talk."

Eponine frowned slightly before asking, "What about Enjolras?"

Cosette bit her lip after realising this before she brightened up. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch for one night. I doubt he will want to listen to you, me and Chetta talk for hours."

* * *

Enjolras leaned against the railing of the terrace, listening to the waves roll in from the ocean. The sun had set hours ago and the lights were lit down in the courtyard and along the terrace itself. Everyone had just come up from dinner in the dining room and Enjolras could feel the tension easily.

Something had happened between Eponine and Marius; something other than Eponine's obvious lie about feeling ill and not going to Turtle Cove. Which was strange considering it was probably her dream place. A beach with water to swim in and a waterfall sounded like those stories Gavroche said she used to tell him. And she loved the water as well. So why would she chose to not go?

Enjolras balanced his glass of water on the flat railing, glancing back to the living room, where everyone was setting up a movie. He had to go inside soon but he wanted a few more minutes out in the open air. He knew that once he went inside, he would have to try and ignore Eponine being upset and Marius being his usual up-in-the-clouds-self.

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose slightly as he sighed. He was getting exhausted of all this secrecy; it was frustrating him.

Before he could think another thought, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Eponine walking out onto the terrace, arms folded. She seemed in a daze but she sent him a half smile as she strolled over to stand beside him. He smiled back at her and took a drink of his water.

"What movie did they pick?" he asked, gesturing behind him.

Eponine shrugged, replying, "I think some action flick. Courfeyrac got outnumbered."

Enjolras grinned fully now and he said, "Well if Jean was here then we would all be watching some romantic comedy."

For the first time that day, Eponine smiled widely. "He would love this place you know; I still don't believe his excuse for not coming on this trip. I think he's planning something."

Enjolras nodded, placing the glass back on the railing. "Well, I am sure that girlfriend of his will keep him in line somehow; she is the logical one in the partnership-mostly."

Eponine giggled this time, which did nothing but make Enjolras try to bite back a bigger smile. The giggle faded however and Enjolras watched as Eponine seemed to drift off to an unhappy place. He tried to keep his mouth shut; he tried to just ignore it. But he couldn't.

"Are you alright?" he finally blurted out, "You've been...out of it all day."

Eponine frowned at him and unfolded her arms, only to start picking at her nails. "I'm fine," she said, with an edge in her voice.

Enjolras took in a slow breath before continuing, "You're messing with your nails; you only do that when you are really upset about something."

Eponine blinked at him, glancing between her hands and him curling her fingers into fists. "Since when have you noticed that? In fact, since when do you notice anything about me that doesn't irritate you?"

Enjolras was the one in shock now; he thought they were trying to be friends. "I know more about you than you think and there are many things about you that do not annoy me!"

Enjolras felt himself freeze at his admission. This situation was really getting to him if he was starting to blurt statements like that out.

Eponine, meanwhile, seemed disbelieving and scoffed at his words. Enjolras figured that it was not him exactly she was angry at but he was certainly an easy target.

"Really?" Eponine finally said, "There are actually parts of my personality that you might like? Seems hard to believe after the last five years."

Enjolras gave her an exasperated look before replying. "Oh you know that we had a bad first impression on each other! And I am not surprised that any friendship afterwards suffered because of it. But you need to get rid of this idea that I despise every part of you all the time."

Eponine folded her arms again, facing him. "Oh please! I know that you don't like me; I know that you think I am some street urchin who wormed her way into your precious group."

Enjolras felt as if someone had just poured a bucket of ice on him. Suddenly, seeing the uncertainty and upset in her eyes, he knew where all this was coming from. She did not think _he _thought these things; Eponine thought these things about herself. But, he was sure that she had gotten rid of these thoughts years ago; was whatever happened with her and Marius the thing that had brought them all back?

This made Enjolras get angry again and in that moment, he didn't care for watching what he said. He leaned forward, pointing at her slightly. Eponine frowned at this but he continued.

"You, are the furthest thing from a street urchin. Who you are, is the girl who defended a little boy when you were barely an adult yourself. You are the woman who defied a criminal legacy and made history in the legal courts. You earned every single cent to buy your business and you still look after your brother after all this time. You are funny and brave and stubborn to a fault but you deserve every happy moment that has ever come your way. You deserve so much more. You honestly want to know what I think of you Eponine?"

She couldn't speak; she was frozen, staring at him with wide eyes.

Enjolras swallowed. "I think you may be one of the most stunning people on the face of this planet."

With that, he grabbed his glass from the railing and stalked inside, leaving Eponine standing there in shock. She took in a breath, as if she had just swum underwater for a mile. No one had ever said anything like to her before and it had come from Enjolras of all people. And yet, as she stood there on the terrace, she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation blossom in her chest. If that was the emotion everyone else said Enjolras had-and if that was what he really thought of her- then she was starting to see exactly why people liked him so much.

Eponine turned to look into the living room, only to see everyone except Enjolras sitting around the television and waiting for the movie. Cosette caught her eye and told her to come inside. Eponine did as she asked almost automatically. She sat down beside her friend, and as the movie began to play, she whispered, "Where's Enjolras?"

Cosette nodded towards the hallway and replied, "He said he had a headache."

Eponine nodded, pausing for a few moments. "Could you hear us outside?" she asked Cosette.

The blonde girl frowned but shook her head. "Did you two have another argument?"

Eponine just shook her head and sat back on the couch. She didn't even notice the movie playing; instead she looked across the coffee table at Marius. He hadn't thought she was acting strange; he certainly didn't know that she did pick at her nails.

But Enjolras did; in fact, Enjolras thought a lot of good things about her. And she had spent the last five years treating him like he was her enemy. Was that why he fought with her? He thought that she disliked him and he was only defending himself? There were so many questions; ones that before this trip, she hadn't even thought to ask.

But, as Eponine felt that admiration from Enjolras' words come back to her, she knew that it was time to start finding answers.

Cosette, meanwhile, gave Eponine a glance during the movie. Her friend seemed happier, the worries from earlier gone. Whatever had happened on that terrace had certainly lightened her mood.

* * *

Combeferre generally tried to get to bed before Grantaire; the other man had a habit of talking loudly before he drifted off to sleep. So if Combeferre didn't want to be awake half the night, he went to sleep-or pretended to- before his roommate.

Everyone had gone to their own rooms after the movie, the girls having a sleepover in Cosette's room. Combeferre knew Enjolras was on the couch but he also knew that Grantaire was staying up to watch the sequel to the earlier movie. So, when Enjolras knocked on his door, Combeferre just assumed it was to complain about Grantaire.

But, once he got a look at Enjolras' drawn face and worried expression, he figured it was something more serious. "Hey," he said, as he let Enjolras in, "You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

Enjolras didn't say anything at first; he just sat down on the bench at the end of the bed. Combeferre walked over to the armchair, dragging it over to face his friend. Enjolras' hair was sticking up at odd angles, like he had run his hand through it too many times. He was wringing his hands together and his leaned forwards, elbows on his knees. Combeferre had never seen him like this, not even when he had his law school finals.

Enjolras licked his lips and finally met his friend's gaze. "I-I've been keeping something from all of you...for a very long time. I shouldn't...I shouldn't be telling you this because it could ruin everything but, but I can't stay silent anymore."

Combeferre was seriously worried now; for Enjolras to be this tense, something must really be wrong. But his friend looked like he was about to bolt out the door. "Look," Combeferre said, "I'm sensing that you're worried that this...news might hurt people in the group? But Enjolras, I know you. You would never hurt any of us without over thinking it a million times; not really. So if you feel like you have to tell me then, I know it must be a lot of pressure for even you."

Enjolras nodded, pressing his hands together before speaking. "Five years ago, at Joly and Chetta's wedding, I saw Eponine and Cosette before Marius did. Well, honestly, all I saw was Eponine. She smiled at me and...and I was so overwhelmed by her that I just turned around. I blurted out to you and Marius that they must be Chetta's friends and then Marius..."

"Marius took Eponine out to dance," Combeferre finished.

Enjolras nodded, licking his dry lips again. "The thing is, Eponine and I, we got off on the wrong foot and then, we started to avoid each other. She and Marius started dating and then I didn't know what to do because she was everywhere and it was killing me and making me happy all at the same time. So I just-just started to fight with her and she continued to hate me and now, its five years later and everything is a mess!"

Combeferre had managed to keep up with his friend's ramblings but clearly wasn't getting the big picture. "Ok," he said, carefully, "So what you are saying is that you don't hate Eponine. You just didn't know how handle the bad impression you made on her?"

Enjolras nearly laughed at his friend, clearly still clueless. "Combeferre," he sighed, "I do not hate Eponine. I haven't hated her since the moment I laid eyes on her five years ago and I actually don't think it's possible for me to hate her."

Combeferre stared at him and Enjolras could see his brain finally catching up with what he was saying. "Oh my..."

Enjolras nearly laughed again, bitterly. "Combeferre, I am in love with Eponine."

Combeferre sat in shock for a moment, not able to speak.

"What?!"

Enjolras let out a sigh of relief, even if his friend was freaking out.

"You-you l-love? Love?! Wh-how? What?"

Combeferre sat back in the chair, his arms limp at his sides. He stared at Enjolras, seeing that his friend was not joking, lying or delusional. Enjolras did not use the word "love", especially for a girlfriend. But he said he loved Eponine. The same girl who he had fought with for five years. Combeferre gave Enjolras the once over again, taking in his weary appearance. The blonde man just sat on the bench waiting for Combeferre to speak again.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Enjolras nodded. "I would not tell you if I was not certain that it was love. I love her."

He said like a rock had been taken off his chest; full of relief and utter joy.

Combeferre looked at him in disbelief. He had never seen Enjolras like this before; there was a spark in his eyes, a certain smile on his face.

"You-you really do love her..." he said lowly and Enjolras nodded.

Suddenly Combeferre found himself catching up with the rest of the story. "That's why you fought with her so much. You were pushing her away."

Enjolras replied, "Yes, I couldn't handle being friends with her when I had such strong feelings. Then those feelings grew and grew. Before I knew it, Marius and she were together and everyone thought we hated one another."

"For five years," Combeferre muttered, "You've been watching the woman you love fall for another man for five years."

"It's exhausting me Combeferre," Enjolras said, standing up and walking towards the terrace door.

Combeferre stood up too and looked at him. Enjolras let out a shuddered breath, before adding, "I can't do it anymore. Being here with her and watching Marius treat her less then she deserves...today I told her that I thought she was amazing. I told her some of the real things I love about her but I-I couldn't tell her the real truth."

Enjolras turned back around and swallowed. "This could ruin everything between the group."

Combeferre startled and placed his hands in front of Enjolras, as if to stop his fast thoughts. "Hold on, look, we are a tight group of friends yes, but one thing we are very aware of is that Eponine makes her own choices in life. We can all see that her and Marius aren't exactly on steady ground right now-."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can just move in and ask her out!" Enjolras argued.

"It would be a betrayal to Marius." Combeferre nodded but continued anyway. "Maybe but once Eponine and Marius break up, he has no say in her love life. She can date who she wants to; she isn't his property."

Combeferre stilled and was silent for moment before he said, "Wait, I just found out that you are in love with your friend's girlfriend-who we all thought you hated- how am I onto setting you two up this fast?"

Enjolras couldn't help but snort at his friend's confusion. "I know, it's crazy," he said, as he ran a hand over his face, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Actually," Combeferre said, staring into space for a moment, "When I think about...you and Eponine...you two do kind of...work. Weird."

"I know that too," Enjolras said, sitting back down on the bench. "I just have no idea what to do about this situation. Marius and Eponine aren't working out, that much is clear from the tension. But I can't just ask her out and the thought of having any part in their break up makes me feel so guilty. And yet...being with her in a good moment makes me ecstatic."

Combeferre sighed heavily and sat down on the armchair again. "There is only one thing you can do; wait and see what happens. They might break up all on their own. In the meantime, it might be a good idea to show Eponine the real you, the one I know you've been hiding from her all this time. At least then, you can somehow get rid of the pressure you've been under. Get rid of the "hate" between the two of you and you'll feel better."

Enjolras frowned, muttering, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

His friend shrugged. "Marius is my friend too Enjolras, but Eponine deserves someone to really love her. And by the looks of it, you might be just what she needs."

The two men sat in silence for a moment, Enjolras trying to sort through his conflicting feelings and Combeferre trying to figure out how this whole situation got this far.

After a moment, Combeferre asked, "Five years? Really?"

Enjolras nodded shyly and Combeferre nodded with him.

"And how do you expect me to look Eponine in the eye after this?"

"Welcome to my world."


	5. Chapter 5

**Moments of Change**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

**A lot happens in the chapter! I hope it's not going too fast and everything is making sense to you readers; especially why Enjolras and Eponine's possible relationship sounds better than Marius and Eponine's present one. Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy!**

"Now, I've given this a lot of thought," Combeferre mused, "and I really do think that you and Eponine are a good match."

Enjolras rolled his eyes over his coffee cup, sipping the warm drink. He placed it back down on the table with a clack before answering his friend. "Thank you Combeferre but do you think you could say it a little quieter so the whole island doesn't hear you."

His friend startled slightly, looking around at the empty terrace. "Everyone is inside; the doors are made of glass so it's not like they can eavesdrop."

Enjolras just sat back in his chair, looking out at another sunny island morning. Combeferre meanwhile, leaned forward on the table, resting his elbows on it and clasping his hands together.

"It's just that, you can be so serious Enjolras. I know it's who you are and partly because you've seen so much with your job but still. It would do you good to have someone more fun with you; and Eponine fits that bill perfectly. She's funny and laid-back...most of the time. Yet, she has had her far share of troubling times so that humour doesn't come from ignorance of the world; it comes from seeing the good moments in the dark times. That is something you would admire. Of course, now that I mention those bad times, Eponine clearly needs someone to love her fully. She has those insecurities from her past but if she knew that you love her like you do then, how could she ever feel unworthy of love again."

Combeferre sighed and let the silence fill the gap between them before he blurted out, "Can we please just tell her?!"

Enjolras sent him a sharp glare, nearly tossing a nearby napkin at his friend's head. "No, we cannot! You need to keep this secret, Combeferre."

"I know, I know," his friend mumbled, "But it's just so hard!"

"You only found out last night!"

"I know that too. How did you do this for five years?"

"Do what for five years?"

Both men turned sharply around in their seats to see Eponine standing in the doorway, grinning at both of them.

"Uh...Enjolras was just telling me about some of the old cases he worked on. He was seeing if I could crack any of them without his help."

Eponine gave him a puzzled look but shrugged and took a seat beside Enjolras. Her hair was down, ruffled slightly from sleep, and she was wearing a yellow top with navy shorts. Enjolras took all this in with a quick glance; he had learned to disguise these glances as passing looks years ago.

He reached out to take his coffee again, only to catch sight of Combeferre, looking between them with a wide, knowing grin on his face. Eponine was busy pouring her own coffee from the pot on the table so Enjolras sent his friend a pointed glare.

"Why don't you go refill the coffee pot, Combeferre," he said, nodding towards the kitchen.

Combeferre jumped slightly and nearly snatched the pot from Eponine's hands. "Ok," he said, "Sounds like a plan-I will go do that!"

He hurried inside and Enjolras let his tense shoulders relax. Eponine looked back inside for a moment as she said, "He's acting strange this morning."

Enjolras just shrugged and sipped his coffee. He expected them to sit in silence but Eponine spoke to him, as she twisted her cup around in her hands. "I owe you an apology. I wasn't really angry with you yesterday but I took my problems out on you anyway. I'm sorry; especially since we agreed to be friends."

Enjolras smiled at her softly. "Apology accepted. And I knew already that it wasn't really me that was the problem. I mean, I can make you angry but usually not with so few words."

Eponine giggled but her laugh faded slightly as she said, "You knew there was something else going on with me?"

Enjolras swallowed lightly; this was usually the part where he denied paying so much attention to her. Instead, he cleared his throat and replied, "Well, yes. There was the tension all day between you and Marius and the nail picking. Not to mention the fact that you didn't go to Turtle Cove. I've seen you when you are really sick and yesterday you were fine, just...very upset about something."

Eponine laughed again. "You really do notice things about me; I never would have guessed."

Enjolras let himself be pleased about that fact, watching as Eponine took a gulp of her coffee.

"Marius was being an idiot yesterday on our way to Turtle Cove," she admitted, "The worst part is that he didn't know he was being idiot and I just...don't have the energy to correct him anymore. Or let it go." She looked at him, frowning slightly with uncertainty in her eyes. "Have you ever felt so exhausted from pushing something away? Do you know how tiring it is to block something obvious out and not shout it in someone's face?"

Enjolras wanted to laugh loudly; what exactly had he being doing all these years? Instead, he nodded slightly and replied, "I'm guessing that you and Marius..."

"Will probably not make it through this holiday as a couple."

Conflicting emotions hit Enjolras at once. Part of him wanted to pump his fist in the air, part of him wanted to cover his face in guilt and another part rational explained that he had had no part in their problems. "Are you quite sure that is what you want?" he asked her and Eponine bit her lip.

"I want to move forward in my life Enjolas but Marius seems happy to stay where he is. Plus, we have been together for five years and he doesn't seem to know me at all."

She sighed and shook her head sadly. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to break up with him when we are on holiday but what can I do in the meantime? I probably won't get to see Turtle Cove while we are here either."

"I'll go with you," Enjolras blurted out, causing Eponine to snap her gaze in his direction. T

hey were both in shock, hesitant to say a word. Finally Eponine asked, "R-really? You want to go to Turtle Cove? With me?"

Enjolras licked his lips and nodded, despite the rational side of his brain screaming at him to shut up. "Yes, I've been told there is beautiful scenery there and a place to go snorkelling. I'd like to see it for myself. We could go this morning if you want..."

Eponine suddenly let a huge smile appear on her face and she jumped up from the table. "That sounds great! We can go after breakfast; I better throw some things into a bag first." She placed a hand on his bicep, squeezing slightly, before practically skipping inside.

Enjolras sat there for a moment, still not really believing what he had just agreed to. Combeferre, however, popped his head around the door with a huge smile. "Did you see that? She was all upset and down and then you manage to lift her mood with one conversation!"

Enjolras frowned at him and asked, "Were you listening to us?"

Combeferre paused and grinned. "As it turns out, you can eavesdrop with glass doors."

* * *

It didn't take long for Eponine to get ready and have a quick breakfast. She was zipping up her backpack when everyone else had surfaced and was sprawled around the living room and kitchen. It was only when Enjolras came out of his room with a bag did Courfeyrac finally ask, "Where are you off to this morning?"

Enjolras was checking his camera so Eponine answered him. "Enjolras and I are going to Turtle Cove. I'm feeling better from yesterday and since Marius doesn't want to walk there, Enjolras offered to go with me."

Marius, who was sitting at the kitchen island, didn't seem to find this odd; he just munched on his toast. Eponine didn't know what she expected from him; something other than a shrug anyway. The others exchange glances because Eponine and Enjolras seemed to be actually agreeing to spend time with each other; even if they have been getting along recently, it was still strange.

Combeferre was the only one who seemed undisturbed by this and he had to turn around on the couch he was sitting on to smile at his friends. "Well have fun. Turtle Cove sounds like a wonderful spot."

Feuilly perked his head up, bouncing slightly on his spot on the couch across from Combeferre. "Then why don't we all go," he suggested.

Before anyone could get a word in, Combeferre spun around to him and exclaimed, "No! No we can't because...because I have plans for the rest of us today."

Musichetta frowned at him while the others seemed happily surprised. "And what exactly are we doing then?" she asked.

Combeferre cleared his throat before replied, "Fishing."

"What? Fishing? Since we have you ever gone fishing?" Grantaire asked.

"Dammit Grantaire! Can't a man widen his aquatic pursuits without being judged?!" Combeferre snapped at him.

Eponine took this as her cue to take Enjolras's arm and pull him from the room. "We're going now; have fun with your fishing. And stay out of the sun today Combeferre; I think the heat is getting to you."

* * *

The walk to Turtle Cove with Enjolras was nothing like the one the day before. For one thing, Enjolras, unlike Marius, didn't mind walking so he was in a good mood. They walked under palm trees and passed all the shops and beaches. Enjolras was snapping away on his camera and Eponine was enjoying the sun on her face. People passed them by, doing their own thing for the day and there were uncountable, colourful birds flying through the clear sky.

They stopped for a quick break near a beach, Eponine taking a gulp of water while Enjolras looked up into the sky to spot some of the birds. She watched as he put a hand to his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun. He was wearing boardshorts, red ones and white t-shirt. He seemed to spot a bird in a nearby tree and he pointed it out to her.

"Do you see those small tags on the birds? They're humane trackers that the island's bird sanctuary uses to keep a record of all the rare birds here."

Eponine spotted the animal, titling her head to get a good look at it in the sunlight. "Was that bit of information in the book you got Gavroche?" she asked and Enjolras nodded.

"I had a look through it; it's got a pages and pages of stuff as well as pictures. I think he'll like it."

Eponine grinned at him; at this man she once hated, who really had more of heart than she thought. "He'll love it; especially if it comes from you."

Enjolras frowned at her in genuine confusion. Eponine giggled, a hand over her mouth. "You really don't know do you?" she said, "Gavroche looks up to you, as much as he tries to hide it."

She laughed again, tossing her water bottle in her bag, as she saw Enjolras looked quite surprised. "But he spends so much time with Courfeyrac," Enjolras exclaimed, "All I do is nag him about his homework and being focused."

Eponine nodded. "My brother may be a wild one but even he knows that you have his best interests at heart. Plus, my brother wants to be somebody when he grows up; and to him, you are _the_ somebody. You fight for the underdog; for the people like Gavroche and he used to think that never happened. I think it's the suit personally."

Enjolras smiled almost proudly but he quickly continued walking.

Eponine bit her lip to stop giggling again. She had been so wrong about him; especially about how much he cared for others. She knew now that his friends were his family and that their hopes, dreams and successes were important to him, even if he sometimes didn't show it. All she had to do was think back, remembering all the moments her biased mind had written off. He always looked after a drunk Grantaire and had stayed up for two night straight to help Joly study for his final exams in medicine. Enjolras had little patience with Marius but that was mostly because he knew his friend could do much more. And, she knew that the idea of Gavroche looking up to him made him happy.

They continued on their walk until they saw a wooden sign pointing to the right for Turtle Cove. Pierre had mentioned that it was one of island's hidden treasures and it would be quiet at that time of day. As they turned the corner, the road faded into a sandy trail, with overhanging green branches from the trees.

As they got to the end of the trail, the trees opened up and when Eponine saw the area in front of her, she stilled. Enjolras followed her lead, his eyes gazing over the area.

Golden sand stretched out in front of them, meeting the blue water that sneaked in from the sea. It was clear and inviting; perfectly cool for a hot day. To the left was a cliff face and tumbling off it was a waterfall. To the right were low rocks, leading to another area that must be the snorkelling that Enjolras was talking about.

"This is...exactly how I always pictured a place like this would be," Eponine said, not realising that her sentence didn't really make sense. To Enjolras, however, the meaning was clear. A beach, seemingly in the middle of nowhere was just where she used to escape to in her head when home life got too bad.

He took his camera out again and said, "Well, then, the first picture of the place should have you in it."

Eponine laughed loudly and ran out to stand in front of the sea. Enjolras got the waterfall, the beach, the sea and most importantly, an ecstatic Eponine. He snapped more and more pictures of the place before he realised that Eponine was already in her swimsuit and heading for the water. She turned around to him, leaving him trying to remember how to speak.

"Well, aren't you coming in?" she exclaimed, "Or do you want to just stand there all day?"

Enjolras managed to laugh as he put his camera away in the bag and put it down on the sand beside Eponine's things. He tugged the white shirt over his head and tossed it down too, kicking his shoes off. When he turned back around Eponine was standing there, still and blinking. He frowned at her as he walked towards her.

"Ready for a swim?" he asked and Eponine startled slightly before smiling and running into the water.

* * *

Four days ago, if someone had told Eponine that she would spend her happiest and most memorable day with Enjolras, she probably would have thrown them out of Paris itself. Yet, spending time with him was easy; it made her feel light as air.

They had started with swimming around the cove, splashing and floating through the cool water. The waterfall was a favourite for both of them, as was the large rock that stood beside it. Eponine jumped off it with Enjolras' promise that he would do that same; he did, in fact, do a surprisingly impressive flip off the rock and into the water. Enjolras also let Eponine take the camera for a while and she snapped pictures of him, trying (unsuccessfully) to make his way over a wet rock without slipping in the water as well as the priceless snap of him picking up a shell, only to realise it was a crab. In all of them, he was grinning and Eponine loved seeing the carefree side to him. She was getting used to his laugh, which was as warm as his smile. This smile was also directed much more at her; another thing that she happy about.

They eventually explored the area over the rocks and found the small snorkelling hut that rented equipment with the best spots to discover. She wasted no time; she dived right into the deeper waters and found the sights underneath the sea. Enjolras was beside her and they saw the schools of fish swimming by, all of different colours and sizes. There were small coral reefs and the sunlight shone though the water in hazes rays. After this, the two of them sat on one of the many rocks, dangling their feet in the water, as they finally ate the snacks they had brought with them. Their snorkels lay beside them and although it was warm, there was a nice breeze.

Eponine looked out over the sea, the horizon dotted with small, puffy clouds. She glanced to the cove on her left before turning back to Enjolras. "Thank you for coming with me," she said, "Today has been wonderful."

Enjolras shrugged, his arm brushing against hers. "I should be thanking you; this place is something out of a dream."

Eponine nodded and then she started to pick at her nails again. Enjolras gave this a glance and a moment later, Eponine began to speak. "I used to tell Gavroche stories about places like this-about safe places where our parents would never find us. I remember when it would get especially bad at night; when the gang used to come over to the house. My parents just threw me and Gavroche into the downstairs bedroom, which was really a tattered wreck of a room. Everything was filthy in there. On one wall was this tiny window and door but the glass was shattered and the door was nailed shut. The bed was a mattress with a one blanket and I used to pull it over our heads to block the world away."

Enjolras stared at her and she snuck a look at him. He seemed so understanding, without any judgment at all.

"One night, when I was seventeen, everyone had too much to drink. My father-he hit me after I stopped him from taking a swing at Gavroche. I grabbed my brother and lock us in that room but...but they just tried to kick it down. I was terrified; I just needed to get Gavroche out of there. I started to kick at the other door; I tried to pry the rusty nails away from the wood. All the time, my parents were trying to get in though the other door. I clawed at the door until I got it open just enough for Gavroche to slip out. I managed to get out too but with splinters all over my skin. We just...ran, as fast as we could and hid at Cosette's house. Her father refused to let us return to the house. That was the day I decide that I was going to take them all down. Every last one of them."

Eponine let out a shaky sigh, pushing her wet hair away from her face. She caught his eye and suddenly laughed. "What a way to kill a good mood, huh?" she quipped but Enjolras shook his head.

"No, no that story is something to be proud of. You stood up for yourself and Gacroche. It shows how truly remarkable you are."

Eponine gave him a teasing look and replied, "Careful Enjolras, that was quite a complement."

"I can actually give complements, you know," he said with a smile, "When I feel like it."

Eponine stopped picking at her nails and leaned her cheek on her hand to look at him. "I'm sure you do; I am also sure that any woman who turns your head must also love those complements. Funny thing is though; I have never seen you with a woman."

He knew that she was teasing him but it was the truth. There had been no other woman for him since she breezed into his life with a smile and glance from those eyes. "I have had girlfriends," he said, "I've just been too busy in the last few years. I wanted to do well in law school to get a good job and then I was taken up with doing as many cases as I could."

"Not to mention all your charities and rallies and free legal aid," Eponine added.

This caused Enjolras to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked.

Enjolras just grinned and replied, "Looks like I'm not the only one who notices things."

Eponine blushed, biting her lip as excitement bubbled in her stomach again; just like the time after Enjolras smiled at her on the beach. Which was really not what she needed to be feeling. The attraction to Enjolras that had always been there was starting to creep up for not just his looks, but his personality too. Eponine knew well enough that she couldn't let it change her actions; she couldn't risk causing trouble for the simple idea that Enjolras was a good person. Part of her pointed out that this was the man she hated just days ago but Eponine felt that those days were a lifetime ago.

Enjolras didn't seem to notice her blush; his gaze was somewhere over her shoulder, his eyes slightly wide. "Eponine," he muttered, sitting still, "I think I figured out why they call this place Turtle Cove."

Eponine turned around, only to see at least five turtles, of all different sizes, climb out of the sea. They slowly made their way to the sand, seemingly deciding to stroll down the cove to the other end, near the waterfall. Eponine turned around to Enjolras, a huge smile on her face, to see that he already had a camera out and was snapping pictures of the animals.

Behind him, the few people from the snorkelling hut were gathered around to look at the turtles too. Eponine realised that Enjolras was getting her in the pictures with the turtles and she smiled widely, pointing behind herself at them. Enjolras laughed from behind the camera, clicking the button again.

"Excuse me?"

They both turned to see the woman who owned the snorkelling hut standing near where they were sitting. She smiled at them and asked, "Would you like me to take a picture with you both in it? A couple on such a romantic trip should have a photo to remember it by."

Neither of them knew exactly how to respond to that; mostly because it sounded like the best idea ever and they were not, in fact, a couple. Enjolras turned to Eponine, seeing what she said but Eponine just smiled at the woman and replied, "Sure; thank you!"

Enjolras automatically handed the woman the camera and then leaned in closer to Eponine to get in frame. Eponine, however, didn't think much of wrapping her arms around one of Enjolras' and smiling. This only caused him to give the camera a genuine smile and after the woman took the picture, she handed the camera back. Eponine grinned as she looked at the camera's small screen and saw the photo.

Her laughter stuck in her throat slightly when she saw her own face. Her hair was wet and sticking to her skin but she look so, incredibly happy. Enjolras looked as handsome as ever; the grin on his face was the widest she had ever seen and his eyes were bright. The turtles were in the background as well as the beach and the waterfall. Eponine had been staring at the photo for so long that she didn't notice Enjolras standing up until he spoke to her.

"It's already the afternoon," he said, "I should check in with others to see what they're up to."

Eponine managed to nod and also stood up; the two of them made their way back to the beach now that the turtles were already halfway back into the ocean. They found their things and Enjolras dug his phone out of his bag, texting Courfeyrac quickly. A reply came in record time for their friend and Enjolras read it with a smile.

"He says that they actually had a great time fishing; Cosette caught more than all of them put together. And they've rented small paddling boats to go on if we want to head back and join them? Are you ready to leave here yet?"

Eponine took another look at the cove before turning back to him and picking up her shirt. "No we should head back and see everyone. We can come back to our cove another day."

Enjolras quickly replied to Courfeyrac and together, the two of the collected their things.

* * *

Cosette sat down on the sand, her stomach hurting from all her laughter. Combeferre, laid out on the sand beside her, was in pretty much the same state. In front of them, just a little way out from the beach, their friends were making fools of themselves on boats.

The three small wooden rowing boats were floating in the water; or in Marius and Courfeyrac's case, going around in a circle, because they were having trouble figuring out how to row the correct way. Joly and Muischetta were actually making progress, sailing up and down while Joly did all the rowing. Grantiare, however, was horribly drunk and was standing up in his boat while Eponine laughed and Enjolras tried to get him to sit down.

"Grantiare if you fall in, I will not jump in and save you!" he warned but Grantaire just jumped on the wood, letting the boat sway.

"I am an excellent swimmer, Enjolras!" he argued, leaving Eponine to laugh.

She got a glint in her eyes, which Enjolras caught sight of. He pointed at her, "Eponine, don't you dare."

Eponine grinned and stood up slightly in the boat, her smile widening as she still held onto the sides of the boat. Grantaire whooped but Enjolras shook his head at both of them. "You'll tip us over, you idiots," he said but kept his eyes glued to Eponine's.

She keep grinning at him as she straightened up suddenly, letting the boat shake. She and Grantaire were laughing wildly and another sway from the boat sent Eponine spilling to the deck of the small boat. Enjolras quickly reached out and grabbed her, letting a laughing Eponine fall into his lap. Grantaire didn't fair too well either and he fell into Enjolras' back, leaving them all in one big, laughing pile in the boat.

On the shore, Combeferre was in hysterics but they faded when he saw that Cosette had a strange, far- away look on her face. "Cosette?" he said softly and the girl looked at him.

She shook her head as she laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, it's just...I've never seen her look so happy. It's such a difference from yesterday...must be the trip to Turtle Cove."

Combeferre looked out at Eponine and Enjolras again before muttering, "Or maybe the man she went there with..."

"What?!"

Combeferre froze, snapping his head over to look at a shocked Cosette.

"What?!"

* * *

"Five years! Five. Years, Combeferre!"

Enjolras punched the palm of his hand with the other at every word. He stood in front of a very guilty Combeferre, who was sitting on the bench at the end of his bed. "I kept this secret on lockdown for five years! No one knew, Combeferre; no one! And in one day, in less than twenty four hours, you blurted it out to her best friend!"

At this Combeferre and Enjolras looked over at Cosette, sitting cross-legged on Grantaire's bed. She had a tight smile on her face, and her body was practically shaking from excitement.

Finally, she blurted out, "This is so romantic!"

Enjolras sighed but Combeferre just nodded and smiled with her.

"This is not romantic," Enjolras exclaimed, "I am in love with my friend's girlfriend and even if they are starting to break up, all I feel is guilt! All I've been feeling for the past five years is guilt."

"And love!" Combeferre added quickly.

Before Enjolras could glare at him, Cosette hopped up her spot and hurried over to him. "No, you don't understand! This is perfect; this is a good thing Enjolras. She needs someone like you. She needs someone who will love her with all he has; she needs someone passionate about everything he does. And you bring a balance to her life, you're-you are like somebody she can depend on. Marius is a good guy but his head is up in the clouds. I know that the situation may seem complicated but I can assure you that, Marius and Eponine do not deep feelings of love for each other."

Enjolras frowned at her in disbelief. "They've been together for five years."

Cosette shrugged quickly, "So? I've had my hairbrush for more than five years but I don't want to marry it!"

"That's not the same thing at all!"

Enjolras sat down heavily on the armchair, letting his head fall into his hands. Cosette sat beside Combeferre, the both of them staying silent for the moment.

Finally Enjolras raised his head and muttered, "I should have just kept my mouth shut, like I always have. Now, I'm bringing her to the beach and taking pictures with her..."

Combeferre and Cosette exchanged glances before Cosette asked softly, "Enjolras...did you have a good time today?"

Enjolras sighed before nodding his head. "Yes, it was probably the best day I've had in a while. Eponine...Eponine just makes everything better."

Cosette smiled softly and she added, "Well, when Eponine returned this afternoon from the cove-with you- I've never seen her so happy. You make her happy Enjolras. And I know that this all seems so sudden and I'm still wrapping my head around it but...it works. It works so beautifully."

Enjolras sat in silence for a moment, taking in her words. He stood up, walking towards the door. He turned to look at them before he left. "No matter what I feel, Eponine is still with Marius and I will be making no decisions until she makes hers. Please, can you two keep this secret until I say so?"

He gave Combeferre a pointed look and then opened the door and left. Cosette and Combeferre said nothing for a moment. Then Combeferre blurted out, "They would look so good together."

"I know!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eponine was chatting away to Marius about her hours at Turtle Cove. She ran a comb through her hair in the bathroom, while she knew Marius was sitting on the armchair in the bedroom. "It was so amazing; I couldn't believe it when the turtles came up on the shore while we were just sitting there!" she exclaimed, tossing the comb back down on the bathroom counter.

Frowning slightly when Marius didn't respond, Eponine walked out of the bathroom only to see her boyfriend typing away on his phone. Eponine's jaw clenched and she folded her arms. "I'm sorry," she quipped, "Is my talking interrupting you?"

Marius, to her growing annoyance, raised his head very slowly, as if not to tear himself away from the screen. He finally met her angry gaze and he let his shoulders drop. "Sorry Eponine, I got distracted. What were you saying?"

Despite his soft eyes and cute smile, Eponine only felt that now familiar irritation with him. "Have you been listening to me at all? Or did you just tune me out when I started talking?"

She didn't even give Marius time to respond before she continued. "I'm starting to think that ignoring me is exactly what you actually do, Marius! It is becoming blaringly obvious that you know nothing about me because of it."

Marius sat in the armchair, taken aback. A moment later, he stood up, shaking his head slightly. "Eponine, where is this coming from?"

Eponine let out a shaky laugh and replied, "This is coming from the last five years Marius; five years of pushing away feelings of annoyance and hurt. Yesterday, when I told you I felt ill, I was lying. I was angry at you forgetting all of those things about me!"

Marius rolled his eyes, the concerned look from earlier now gone. "Are you serious Eponine? Those are small things; are they really worth having this fight about?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms out. "I am so tired Marius; I am exhausted from not letting you know how much it annoys me when you don't take notice of these things. The small details are what make me who I am. I've hated plums ever since my mother pelted me with rotten ones when I was five; I hate cats because strays used to stink up our house even more then it usually did. And I love apple drinks because that's what Cosette's father used to give me when I got a few hours of peace at their house when I was a kid. But-even after five years- you just forget those things."

Marius seemed to realise that she was serious so he put his phone down on the table and properly looked at her. But that wasn't good enough for Eponine; not anymore. She breathed in deeply through her nose before saying, "The worst part about it is that...I don't get the feeling that you want to remember those things about me. I think you just don't care enough."

"Eponine!" he exclaimed but she just shook her head.

"It's the truth, isn't it? That's the way we have always been. We seem happy with just floating along, not really making any progress. We aren't moved together, we haven't made any future plans...and I'm not actually bothered about that. Don't you see Marius? Neither of us seems upset about the fact that we don't care about really loving each other."

The statement hung in the air, leaving them both awkward and, unfortunately, not that hurt. Marius avoided her gaze, scratching the back of his neck. "I just...we were never like Joly and Chetta; getting married so young. I figured that taking it slow worked for both of us. And then, after five years, I still felt the same amount of emotions for you as I did that night of the wedding."

Eponine nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "You care for me as much as a person can care for someone they just met?"

Marius winched, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands for a moment. "No, I mean...I care for you like a friend Eponine; like I do everyone in the group."

"Not like the woman you were dating for five years," she whispered, hating that some tears were escaping.

It wasn't the news that Marius didn't love her that hurt her; she already secretly knew that. It was fact that she had been stuck in a relationship that lacked so much love; love that she had hoped she was worthy of.

"I am so sorry, Eponine," Marius said, his own eyes bright with tears. She felt a bit sorry for him; she had practically ambushed him.

She sucked in a mouthful air and turned on her heel, making her way out of the bedroom without another word. She marched across the living room, going past her friends, who were stretched out on the couch. Musichetta saw her and after a pause, threw her magazine away and hurried after her friend.

"Cosette!" she yelled and the blonde girl appeared from one of the hallways. She just saw Eponine disappear into her and Enjolras' room, with Musichetta storming after; Cosette practically ran after her friend and ignored the stares from the boys on the couches.

She left the room in silence, which was only broken when Grantaire muttered, "Here we go."

Eponine had automatically walked right into Cosette's room, tears blurring her vision and emotions starting to clog her throat. She stopped when she realised that Enjolras was standing near his bed, obviously putting away his camera. He looked at her with concern, even if he was confused as to what she was doing.

Stuttering, Eponine managed to say, "Marius gave me a plum to eat."

Enjolras blinked and replied, "But you hate plums."

"I know," she said, nodding just as Musichetta came through the door. She didn't even pause as she grabbed Eponine's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. Cosette followed them soon after, sending Enjolras an apologetic smile.

* * *

The three girls were in the bathroom when Eponine finally started to sob. Her two friends sandwiched her between them as she cried for herself, for Marius, for the ending of a five year relationship and for the fact that it had meant next to nothing at all.

"It will be alright Eponine," Musichetta promised her, "You are the strongest person I know and you will get through this. And I know that there is someone out there who is going to love you with all his heart. And when you find him, he will see all the wonderful, amazing things about you that make you who you are."

Cosette chimed in, "And he'll remember that you hate plums."

At this Eponine stilled and then started to laugh. Both girls exchanged looks before staring at Eponine. Their brown haired friend's face was streaked with tears but her eyes seemed surprisingly happy. "Enjolras," she said, "Enjolras remembered I hate plums! The one guy I could never stand remembers things about me that my boyfriend doesn't."

Cosette tried to hide her smile but it got easier when Eponine blinked and added, "Ex-boyfriend."

Musichetta brushed away some of her tears and asked, "Are you sure Eponine? If you are then we will support you, but I don't want you making rash decision either."

Cosette nodded, "Yes, stay in my room tonight and sleep on it."

Eponine was sure she was right; she had made her choice. But she agreed and both girls hugged her tightly again.

* * *

It was only later, when she was dressed for bed and Cosette was already fast asleep beside her, did Eponine realise that Enjolras did in fact, sleep in the room too. This made her unable to settle to sleep until Enjolras crept into the room. He saw Cosette asleep and Eponine awake, so he sent her a smile and went to gather up his things to sleep on the couch again.

"You can stay," she whispered to him, through the dimly lit bedroom. Enjolras froze beside his bed and turned to look at her.

Eponine shrugged and added, "You were so nice today; I don't want to kick you out of your room again. Please, just sleep in your own bed."

Enjolras paused but nodded and collected his pyjamas to get changed into in the bathroom. Eponine laid down in the bed, listening to Cosette sleeping soundly. She didn't move when she heard Enjolras exit the bathroom and get into his own bed. The room went quiet again, save for the sounds of the waves from outside.

Eponine stared at the ceiling, her mind still buzzing slightly from the evening. Yet, she felt a strange sense of peace; of relief. There was no more having to make excuse for Marius to herself or trying to make herself feel better when he forgot something. It was a wonderful sense of freedom.

Then, she heard Enjolras' deep tones murmur, "Goodnight Eponine."

A genuine smile came to her face and she whispered back, "Goodnight Enjolras."


	6. Chapter 6

**Moments of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Well, there is a lot happening in this chapter! Again, I hope it's not too rushed**.

The next day, there was a tension in the suite. Marius and Eponine were not speaking, choosing to stay out of each other's way. Eponine repeatedly apologised to Joly and Musichetta but her friends seemed much more relaxed about it all then she thought they would be.

The boys, except Marius, were watching a baseball game on the TV in the living room when Eponine sat down on the arm of couch. Enjolras was to her left and he smiled at her warmly. She smiled back, forgetting for a moment why she was there. She clasped her hands together and cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything boys; Marius and I breaking up has kind of ruined the trip."

They all seemed to reply in a jumble of "Don't be ridiculous" and "We don't mind." It was Grantaire who said clearly, "Look Ep, we all knew that this was coming. You and Marius just didn't work together."

As the others nodded in agreement, Eponine let her jaw drop slightly. "You did?! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Combeferre hummed for a moment before replying, "Well, we thought that you are a strong enough person to make that decision for yourself and that as your friends we should remain neutral to your choices."

There was a pause and then Courfeyrac added, "Plus, you scare us a little bit."

Eponine huffed but as she heard Enjolras chuckling from her side, she couldn't help but laugh as well.

Musichetta emerged from one of the bedrooms, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "I heard gossip that I wasn't a part of," she said, sitting down beside Joly, who slung an arm around her shoulders. Eponine looked at them both, sitting so relaxed with each other. She was sure they would last fifty years together-just like Beth and Pierre- they were that much in love.

Musichetta caught her eye and smiled. "What are you thinking about with that grin on your face?" she asked and Eponine shrugged.

"I just remembered that I met Pierre's wife the other day. They've been married fifty years and he still recalls what she was wearing the first time he ever saw her."

Musichetta let a cheeky grin light up her face as she turned to her husband. "Oh, that sounds like a challenge! Do you remember what I was wearing?"

Joly kept his eyes on the television but he lazily replied, "Gold top, black skinny pants and black heels. You had your hair up and you carried a small gold purse."

The others actually cheered him, while Musichetta felt her inside melt. "You are so cute!"she said as she turned his head around and pressed a kiss firmly on his mouth.

Joly pulled away slightly and raised an eyebrow. Musichetta rolled her eyes but said, "You wore a black suit with a dark blue shirt and black shoes. You even had a matching handkerchief in your pocket."

Joly grinned and gave her another kiss as the group simultaneously clapped and made puking noises. Eponine sighed slightly; now that was what she was looking for.

Feuilly had been tapping away on Joly's computer when he turned the screen around to the group. "To bring us back to earlier: Eponine, you did not ruin the trip, trust me. But I do think it would be a good idea to give you and Marius space from each other. I say we take Marius to this wine tasting thing on the west side of the island. It's free."

Grantaire looked like all his birthdays came at once and he jumped up from the couch. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he ran into Marius' room to get him.

Feuilly glanced after him but turned back to Eponine. "You, Cosette and Chetta could do something today; maybe you and Marius will be more relaxed by the evening."

Eponine nodded as the boys got up and went to the rooms, getting ready for the wine tasting. Musichetta hurried off to find Cosette to tell her about their girl's day.

"Is someone going to tell Grantaire that you don't really drink the wine at a wine tasting?" Courfeyrac said before his door was shut.

Enjolras had stayed sitting for a moment, watching the end of the game before he stood up.

"Enjolras?" Eponine asked him quietly.

He looked at her, perched on the arm rest. She was picking at her nails again. She looked at him, frowning. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she said.

Enjolras blinked at her, swallowing thickly. "I think that you should do what makes you happy Eponine, and what feels like the right thing to do. Otherwise, what is the point of anything?"

Eponine let her shoulders relax, but she was still at her nails. Not able to take it anymore, Enjolras covered her hands with one of his own, stilling her habit. She looked at her, his face now level with hers. "Have a good day with the girls," he whispered, "Try not to worry."

She stared at him, her breath low. Her heart seemed to be going quite quickly and Eponine was taken aback by the strong need to kiss the man in front of her. Instead, she just managed to blink at him and Enjolras smiled once more before walking away to his room.

Eponine sat there, in silence. She wanted to kiss Enjolras; no doubt about that. She wanted to kiss her ex-boyfriend's friend, who she hated only a few days ago. Eponine suddenly covered blushing face with her hands and groaned. She really did have terrible timing. Her head shot up when she realised exactly what she was thinking. She more worried about the timing than her actual feelings. She wasn't freaking out about the fact that it was Enjolras; she seemed perfectly fine about that fact. Enjolras was handsome and intelligent; he had ambition to do great things in his life. He valued his friends and he always helped them, even when he was busy with his own life. No apparently, wanting to kiss Enjolras was a great idea in her mind, just not at this time.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" she hissed to herself. She quickly stood up, hurrying back to Cosette's room. She skidded to a stop when she realised that Enjolras had just gone in there. She backtracked and went onto the terrace for some air.

"OK, OK, relax," she mumbled to herself, "So you wanted to kiss him-no big deal. He's an attractive man; it's natural. And you spent the whole day with him yesterday! Of course, you are warming up to him."

Eponine paced up and down, almost fanning herself with her hands as she tried to make sense of her thoughts. "I mean, the way I used to feel about him is gone. Poof! The reason we first started to fight, the arguments for the sake of arguments and the mindless hating is gone. He's a good guy and I just realised that I never truly loved my boyfriend so of course I'm going to be confused."

Eponine paused, almost happy with her reasoning. She looked out at the ocean in the distance, nodding to herself. She stilled, however, and bit her lip. Confusing feelings for Marius and Enjolras didn't really make sense though. It didn't explain how much his opinion had come to mean to her and it certainly wasn't the reason why she liked spending time with him, just talking and having fun. She reached to put her hands together but stilled. He knew what picking her nails meant; he knew she hated plums. He knew things about her, things that Marius had easily forgotten.

Just as her thoughts started to get even more confusing, her phone rang in her pocket. She took it out, frowning at the name flashing on the screen before answering. "Gavroche, do you know how much this call must be costing you? And by that I mean, costing your foster family?"

She could practically hear her brother roll his eyes over the phone. "I know Ponnie, but I needed to talk to you. The school called the house yesterday; the principal says he wants to talk to me on Monday."

Eponine frowned, leaning against the railing. "What about?"

"I don't know; he just said he needed to tell me something. Ponnie what if it's something bad?"

"I am sure it's not Gavroche, unless you've pulled another prank."

"I haven't! At least not one they can trace back to me..."

Eponine fought a smile back and ran a hand through her hair. "Everything will be fine Gavroche; but you know, that if there was a problem that I'd be on the first plane back right?"

"I know," he replied simply.

Eponine paused for a moment. "Here, listen Roche," she said carefully, "You know how I said that you could move in with me and Marius in a few years?"

Gavroche was rustling with something in the background that sounded like sweet wrappers but he soon responded. "Yes, what about it? I still want to if that's what you are worried about."

"Um no, it's not that; I'd love to have you live with me. It's just that...Marius and I got into a fight last night. We broke up and I am certain that will not be getting back together. So, Marius will not be living with us in the future, alright?"

She had been hesitating about telling Gavroche this over the phone and so soon after the break up. But, she never liked to lie to her brother, she was not getting back with Marius and Gavroche was older than his years. She was still worried about his reaction though.

"This is so awesome!"

However, it appeared to be one of overjoyed enthusiasm. Eponine just blinked as Gavroche started to rambled away to her on the phone.

"This is great! Don't get me wrong; Marius was cool and all but the guy is like, in his own world sometimes. Now we can have the apartment that's next door to an ice cream shop and has the best view in the building. I don't have to take that stuffy bus to school and you can paint those walls the colour you wanted. Plus, Enjolras can finally move his big desk into the study like he wanted now that Marius won't be cluttering up the room. Oh, and do you think he would mind if we got a dog? We've always wanted one and Enjolras seems like a dog person to me."

"Wait, wait," Eponine spluttered out, "Roche, I-I didn't mean that I would stay in Enjolras' apartment and Marius would move out-."

"Why not? You don't stay with Cosette anymore right?"

"Well yes."

"And you have been helping Marius with the rent in the last year; plus all your stuff is there."

Eponine pinched the bridge of her nose slightly as she said, "Yes, but Enjolras wouldn't stay with us."

"Again, why not? He's always saying that Marius needs his own place and he can cook better than both of us. I mean, think of me in all this Eponine. I am young boy going into a larger school; it would do me good to have such an intelligent man in the house."

Eponine rolled her eyes at that last, charm-dripping sentence. Gavroche did not know of her and Enjolras' old ways because they had both been mature enough not to fight in front of him. "What? Enjolras is a cool guy when he's not working so much. He always picks the best movies and actually gives me the last slice of cake. Did you understand Ponnie? The man gives up the last slice of cake!"

"Ok, Roche. How about we talk about this when I get back."

Gavroche sighed over the phone and paused. Then, he asked in a quiet voice, "Are you alright without Marius Ponnie?"

Eponine smiled softly. "Of course I am. I know it was the right decision. Now get off the phone before you cost your foster parents hundreds."

The siblings said their goodbyes and Eponine stood with the phone in her hand for a moment. Biting her lip, she could imagine living with Enjolras. He would be ecstatic to finally get the small study for his work and she loved that kitchen for her baking. And, as her brother said, baking treats she could do but Enjolras was actually better at cooking full meals. Some days they could get take-out and have those movie marathons on the comfy couch. Gavroche would have to have all his homework done of course. He could have Marius' room, the one with the view of the river while her and Enjolras-.

She cut off her thoughts immediately, a blush rising to her face. What on earth was she thinking?! Thankfully, Cosette hurried out onto the terrace, declaring that they were going sightseeing and giving Eponine a break from her wayward thoughts.

* * *

Both groups didn't see each other for the rest of the day, the girls' busy in Cosette's room looking at their new clothes and souvenirs when the boys dragged themselves back to the suite. Or more accurately, dragged Marius back to the suite. Out of all of them, Grantaire and Marius had actually drunk the most wine but Grantaire could actually hold his drink.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre had Marius' arms slung around their shoulders and they managed to put him down on the couch, even though he was demanding to go downstairs to eat. Enjolras, dropping his backpack by the armchair, looked outside at the darkening sky. Dinner had just started in the dining room but letting a drunk Marius have free rein down there was not a good idea.

So, Feuilly patted Marius' shoulder and said, "We'll get the food delivered to the terrace again, my friend."

Marius didn't seem happy with this idea, and he frowned as he tried to stand up. "No, we should go downstairs! Where's Eponine? She'll agree with me."

Joly pushed him back down gently, replying, "Leave Eponine be, Marius; she's with the girls. We're just going to get food here."

Marius shook his head again, trying to make his way to Cosette and Enjolras' room. Enjolras rolled his eyes and grabbed Marius' arm firmly, pushing him down onto the couch. He kept his hand on Marius' arm as he said, "Marius if you can understand me through your drunken haze, then know that there is no way you are seeing Eponine tonight. You are having a shower, getting something to eat and then you are going to bed. Clear?"

"You are not my mother!" Marius quipped, but Enjolras just smirked. "No I'm not; which mean I don't have to give a crap about what you think. I can do exactly what is best for you and Eponine."

"Why the hell won't you guys let me see her?" he slurred, shaking Enjolras hand off.

"You broke up yesterday; remember?" Grantaire snapped out, leaving Marius in a state of confusion.

"Oh yes," he mumbled, "I should go fix that."

Once again he tried to get up but Enjolras pushed him down again. "Don't even think about it," he said.

"You've put that poor girl through enough," Combeferre added.

Marius frowned at all of them, shaking his head. "This is so stupid! You are all on her side about this."

"We are not on anyone's side," Courfeyrac argued, "We just want you two to be happy and you are not happy with each other. It's better now that you're broken up."

Marius just waved a hand, replying, "It'll be fine; I'll talk to her and we'll get back together."

Enjolras felt his stomach drop but Feuilly was the one to say, "No you won't. Eponine is adamant that she doesn't want to date you anymore. I know that it's hard to hear but it's true. She needs more love than you were prepared to give her."

Marius snorted rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Oh like Eponine was the only one to suffer in our relationship! You all should know that she is like a brick wall sometimes; she never lets you in and she is so secretive."

"Not to Enjolras," Combeferre quipped. Enjolras sent him a wide eyed glared but the group didn't take notice.

Courfeyrac nodded as he said, "True. She's told Enjolras things about herself...well to be more accurate, she's screamed things about herself to Enjolras in the middle of one of their arguments. But the point is that maybe you weren't being responsive enough to make her want to tell you anything. Really, Marius it would be easier for everyone if you just let her go."

Marius gaped at his friends from his seat and he turned to Enjolras. "This isn't fair," he exclaimed, "You just can't understand our relationship! You probably can't understand any relationship; they actually require feelings. You don't know how hard it is to have to work through your emotions about someone when everyone else has apparently made up their minds about you."

Enjolras felt his jaw drop, real anger starting to bubble in his gut. "Excuse me?" he hissed, "Where the hell did you get that idea? Trust me, I know plenty about controlling your feelings. Right now, I am resisting the urge to punch you in the face for trying to turn all of this around on Eponine!"

Marius sat up at this point, his hands gripping the arm rests slightly, "Oh don't try to pretend that you care about Eponine just because the two of you have been getting along for the past few days. You don't give a crap about her; you hate her!"

Enjolras was breathing heavily now, his fists clenched at his sides. Combeferre wanted to lead his friend away but he knew that when Enjolras got this worked up, it was best not to touch him. His friend was a good man but when pushed, was capable of biting words and crushing actions. And Combeferre knew the emotional toll he had been under for the past five years; Marius had pushed him too far.

"I do not hate Eponine," Enjolras said lowly, a deadly edge in his voice, "I have never hated her. What I hated was the way you treated her; less than she deserved. You never understood all she went through with her parents and you never admired her for the way she fought against them. Marius, what kind of idiot let a girl like Eponine feel inadequate or undeserving? You say she keeps things to herself but the reason for that is because she knew you would never accept her or make her feel worthy. That is on you! You say that I don't know what it is like to work through my emotions; to hold my tongue. Well it turns out I know plenty about that! I've kept quiet about how passively you treated her; like she just another friend and not someone you were meant to love. I didn't say a word when she clearly wanted you to move forward in your relationship and you just stayed put. You think your situation is unfair Marius? What is unfair is falling in love with your friend's girlfriend when he barely gives her a passing glance!"

A shocked silence fell over the group, Enjolras standing in the middle of it all fuming. Just as he grasped exactly what he had said, he heard shuffling behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Eponine's surprised face, one hand hovering over her mouth. Cosette and Musichetta looked equally shocked either side of her but his gaze was stuck on hers.

No one said a word until Combeferre exclaimed, "Thank goodness that's out! I've never felt such pressure since my finals in university."

The others seemed only able to gape and frown so Enjolras quickly hurried from the room, as calmly as he could, and went into his bedroom. Marius, still drunk and even more confused, only sat in his chair frowning.

"What just happened?" he asked a blinking Courfeyrac, who shrugged.

Cosette, meanwhile, placed a hand on Eponine's shoulder. "Maybe you should go talk to him," she mumbled and Eponine looked at the closed bedroom door. Taking a shaky breath, she nodded and walked away from the group and down the hallway. Cosette saw her pause at the door before opening it and slipping inside, shutting is behind her.

Cosette turned back to group and couldn't resist the urge to high-five Combeferre.

"Wait, you two knew about this?" Feuilly asked them.

Cosette nodded. "Yes, Enjolras told Combeferre a few days ago and he blurted it out to me."

"This is crazy!" Joly said, Musichetta moving to stand beside him, "I mean, Enjolras and Eponine?"

"Wait, just wait," Combeferre argued, "Look, forget that past for a moment and think about it...Enjolras and Eponine."

The group seemed to be thinking it over and then Musichetta's face softened as she exclaimed, "Oh, they would be so cute!"

"I have to admit," Grantaire said, "She would be good for him."

"And if Eponine really is looking for someone to love her enough, Enjolras may be the man," Courfeyrac agreed.

Combeferre smiled but then remembered Marius. He turned around to apologise to his friend but Marius was peacefully passed out in the chair.

* * *

When Eponine shut the door, she leaned back against it slightly; her shaking legs not able to support her at that moment. Enjolras stood at the French doors, looking out at the ocean with his arms folded. They both said nothing, trying to find some words to start this overdue conversation. Eponine took a few deep breaths, letting her gaze stay on Enjolras. He said that he had fallen in love with her; but for how long and why and...

"When?" she finally asked.

Enjolras sighed, his shoulders going up and down for a moment. "At Joly and Musichetta's wedding."

Eponine gasped, combing her fingers through her unruly hair. "Five years? You've been in-in love with me for five years? But you never said anything-."

"How could I?" Enjolras exclaimed, turning around and throwing his hands in the air. He looked upset and slightly desperate. "You smiled at me and my brain stopped working! Then you met Marius and the two of you hit it off so...I couldn't say anything. Everyone could see that you and he had a connection-at least at that time-and you seemed to dislike me because I knew about your family."

"We already talked about that," Eponine replied, walking further into the room.

"I know and I'm not blaming you," he said, sitting down on the bench at the end of the bed. He ran a hand over his face, pinching his nose slightly. "We both know that we got off on the wrong foot but...there was something about you."

Finally he looked her in the eyes, saying, "I have fallen in love with you Eponine, over these five years. Fighting with you was the only way I could think of to stop it being so painful."

Eponine felt her chest tighten, her mind running fast. He really was in love with her. This passionate, intelligent and insufferable man was in love with her. She cleared her throat, trying not to cry. She didn't even know why she was tearing up.

Eponine sat down beside Enjolras on the bench, feeling him tense slightly beside her. "You didn't want to hurt Marius," she said, Enjolras nodding.

She nodded slightly with him, before laughing slightly. Enjolras frowned at her and she could only shrug. "I was just thinking about those last five years. The problem with me and Marius was that the feelings weren't strong enough. I didn't care for him enough. But you-I've always had strong feelings for you; they've just been negative ones."

Enjolras laughed too, lowly and boarding on crying. Eponine looked at him, biting her bottom lip. He looked so worried; probably thinking that he was going to be rejected. The thing was, she didn't want to reject him. Less than a week ago, she had such a different opinion of him. Now, she knew what a good man he really was; she knew he was great lawyer, a wonderful friend and someone she could and did open up to.

"Eponine," he said quietly, "I need you to know that I don't expect anything from you. Please do not think that you have to do anything because of this news or change the way you act-."

"Are you crazy?" she blurted out, "This changes everything! A few days ago I thought I had a good relationship only to realise yesterday that he never truly loved me. And now...now I know that a man like you loves me. You really love me..."

Enjolras straightened up then, frowning as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Of course I love you; how could I not? You have everything that I need; you make me relax, you show me so many different ways of looking at the world. Because of you, I am able to see that true bravery is when you're terrified but do it anyway. The way you are with your brother makes me believe in family and that it's possible to have that happy home if you fight hard enough for it. You inspire me Eponine; without having to say a word."

She was a mess; tears flowing and her heart beating widely. He was saying everything that she had ever wanted to hear and he _meant_ it. "You should have just kissed me!" she breathed out.

Enjolras blinked, slightly confused.

"At the wedding," she clarified, "Forget Marius, forget the others; if you had just kissed me at that wedding, I would have been with you. The first time I saw you, I felt like I couldn't breathe. You hadn't even seen me yet but there was something about you too. That stupid love at first sight thing that Joly and Chetta kept going on about. Who knew that they were right?!"

Enjolras laughed with her; both of them a confusing mix of emotions.

"You should have just kissed me..." she whispered again and Enjolras shook his head.

"What would the other ha-."

He was cut off because Eponine leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He still for a moment but his arms quickly slide around her waist, one of them pressing against her back to tangle in her dark hair. She held his face in her hands, barely able to think of anything else other then the man she was kissing. He kissed her like he should have five years ago and how he had wanted to ever since. He kissed her like it was the last good thing he would ever do and she felt it down her bones.

Finally, he pulled away only slightly, eyes half closed. "We shouldn't have done that," he said lowly, which only made her wish to kiss him again.

"But I really wanted to..." she replied, her hands still on his face.

Her voice made Enjolras snap his eyes open and untangle himself from her. He stood up, running his hands through his hair. Eponine waited quietly, letting him sort his thoughts. He turned back to look at her.

"Eponine, no matter what we may feel now, it doesn't change the fact that we've gone through a huge shift in our opinions towards one another. Last week, we were arguing, thinking we hated each other. I just think we need to take a breath for a moment."

Eponine stared at him, suddenly realising how he must be feeling. The girl he had loved for years had kissed him, as good as telling him she had feelings for him as well. And he was scared. He scared that she would change her mind or think that this was all too crazy.

So Eponine nodded, standing up. "I guess you're right...even if I don't want to admit it. But I still think there is something here."

Enjolras let out a cracked laugh. "That's the thing Eponine; I know there is something here. You don't even know me."

She winched slightly and he immediately added, "I'm sorry. It's just that a lot happen in the last fifteen minutes and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

Eponine nodded again, starting to pick at her nails. "I understand. We should probably sleep on it for one thing right? I mean, that's usually what the girls say you should do before making a decision."

Enjolras stepping forward, taking her hands in his. He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and smiled. "You really need to get out of that habit," he said.

Eponine sighed before replying, "And if you don't want to kiss me again then you are going to have to stop standing so close."

Enjolras let his eyes flick to her mouth and Eponine felt herself melt under his gaze. He met her eyes again and could only mumble, "Goodnight Eponine."

She smiled softly, reaching over to kiss his cheek softly. She hovered over his skin, breathing in the same scent as from his sweatshirt. "Goodnight Enjolras," she said, before making herself pull away from him and exit the room.

Enjolras stood in the room, unable to move or think of anything over then Eponine's lips and her smile. The slamming door, however, took him away from his thoughts and Enjolras turned to see Combeferre burst through the door, leaving it open. He sat down on the bench and stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"Tell me everything," he demanded.

Enjolras had barely opened his mouth when he heard a "Wait!" and Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Joly and Feuilly all spilled into the room and sat on the bed.

"Ok, now go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Moments of Change**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Enjolras did not do panicking; it wasn't even in his vocabulary. When times got tough, he thought things through at a rapid pace while his heart sped up slightly until the situation was under control. That was not panicking.

Panicking was when Joly thought he had contracted the plague from just seeing a rat.

But, as he stepped out onto the terrace in the sunny Caribbean weather, he was starting to think that panicking had its perks. It meant that he could run the other way instead of sitting down with Marius and telling him why he was in love with his ex-girlfriend. But Enjolras scolded himself, squared his shoulders and walked over to his friend.

Marius was sitting on one of the deck chairs, a glass of water in his hand and sunglasses on his face. He hadn't woken up until late that morning after Courfeyrac and Grantaire moved him to his bed when he had passed out. He hadn't had breakfast because he was so hungover and so, he hadn't really talked to most of the group.

He had actually gotten the most sleep out of everyone; the night had been a strange one. Eponine, Musichetta and Cosette had piled into Cosette's room and talked; while he had not been allowed to actually get some sleep in Combeferre's room because the boys wanted his side of the story. Thanks to such a late night, everyone had slept in and barely interacted with each other. But, it was time to talk to Marius and Enjolras was not one to really shy away from confrontation...even if it sounded like a good idea.

"Marius," he said softly, causing the other man to look up at him. There was a pause and then Marius moved over to clear a space on the chair. Enjolras sat down beside him, resting his arms on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Marius shrugged, "Like someone cracked my skull open and filled it with fireworks; the cheap kind. Fresh air helps though and the good news is if I need to throw up I can just do it over the balcony."

Enjolras laughed despite himself and Marius took a sip of his water. "I remember everything by the way," Marius said, "Especially your speech."

Enjolras cleared his throat and turned to his friend. "I need you to know that I never interfered with your relationship with Eponine. I kept as far away as I could and I kept my true comments to myself."

"Enjolras, you practically declared war with her; even I can see that you never tried to break us up," Marius cut in, "I just need to know a few things."

Enjolras said nothing as his friend drank down the water. Marius didn't seem upset; he certainly wasn't jumping to conclusions, which was a good sign. Marius placed the half filled glass down on the ground before straightening up.

"At the wedding, when you told me about the dark haired girl standing by Chetta, was it because you liked Eponine from the moment you saw her?"

Enjolras nodded once before answering. "Yes; if I'm honest, she stunned me and I freaked out. So I turned around and just blurted out to you that she was there."

Marius pushed his sunglasses up on his face before replying. "Ok, first of all, this is coming from the man who scoffed at Joly's reaction to Chetta; which was the exact same thing according to what you're saying. So, ha! Secondly, that was when I walked up to Eponine and flirted with her?"

"Yup," Enjolras said, "From then on I knew that I would be in the wrong if I tried anything with her so...I just pushed her away."

Marius winched slightly. "I had had a few drinks that night...and I certainly didn't think you had any interest in her. I probably should have asked if you liked her."

Enjolras frowned at him, his disbelief at his friend's calm words rising. "Marius, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who should feel guilty here!"

"Why?"

The question threw Enjolras slightly, not helping at all with his confusion.

Marius continued. "You liked her but backed off when we started to date; you became her worst enemy instead of a possible boyfriend. Ok, sure, you were snarky about my job-."

"Your lack of one," Enjolras couldn't help but quip.

Marius grinned, replying, "But that is just who you are, it has nothing to do with Eponine. And on this trip, the two of you tried to be friends for the sake of Joly and Chetta..."

Marius trailed off before looking at him again. "Oh, trying to be friends with the woman you're in love with, knowing that she might go back to hating you? How painful must that have been?"

Enjolras chuckled. "Not as painful as some moments over the years."

Marius rubbed his head, moving his sunglasses for a moment before settling them back over his eyes. "Look, Eponine and I...we haven't been working for a long time. I guess we were just comfortable with each other. I mean, we met when we were barely twenty and the future was a scary place. Joly and Chetta had married young and perhaps, having a person we were used to face that fear by your side sounded like a good idea. But we are not barely twenty anymore and both Eponine and I deserve a relationship that isn't just...so."

Enjolras stared at Marius; his mouth caught between forming actually words and just hanging open. "I don't understand," he finally said, "I'm in love with the woman you've been dating for the past five years."

"Yes but there is the difference between you and me. You care about her enough that way to be angry at yourself; I don't care enough for her as a girlfriend to be angry at you." Marius frowned then and asked, "Does that make any sense?"

Enjolras laughed slightly, more in disbelief then in anything else. "Kind of, but this whole situation doesn't really make sense."

Marius patted his shoulder and said softly, "I wish you and Eponine all the happiness in the world; that is, if she loves you too?"

Enjolras raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "We will have to see. We talked last night and things seemed to be...possible."

Marius chuckled, picking up his glass again. "Thank you for talking to me about this; you always were honourable that way. But I think I need to rest because talking makes my head feel like it's crying."

* * *

Gavroche ran up the stairs, dodging his foster sister as she passed him without looking up from her phone. He made it to the landing and went into his room. Glad that his roommate was nowhere to been seen, Gavroche quickly went to his school bag. It had been thrown on the floor and he sat on his bed as he rooted though it.

"Come on where are you?" he grumbled, pushing aside his school books. He was sure that he had crumpled his school results in his bag; usually he gave them to Eponine first but she was on holiday.

Finally, his hands found the paper and he pulled it out of the bag. Smoothing out the paper, he ran an eye over the marks. He hummed slightly; they were fine-not perfect but certainly not the reason the principal wanted to talk him. He put them back in the bag and left that on the ground.

He chewed on his lip as he once again tried to think of what he had done. But he couldn't think of a thing. It was moments like this he needed his sister. She would have been on the phone to the principal and asked him straight out.

But Eponine seemed to be having problems of her own. She had sounded fine on the phone yet Gavroche knew that the break up must have been weird. She was stuck on island with Marius and when they all got back, Eponine would have to find another place to live. Sure, she had either Cosette's apartment or the one over the cafe but she would still be worrying about where he would live.

Gavroche's eyes darted to the door, and then he slid over to the side of his bed. He sat on the floor and pulled a book from the small pile on his nightstand. It was one that Enjolras had given him; the spine was now cracked and the pages worn from reading but he skipped to back and pulled out a photo.

It had been taken on his last birthday; when Les Amis had thrown a party for him in Marius and Enjolras' apartment. In the photo, Eponine had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her chin resting on his head. He was giving the camera a crooked grin, his hands lazily placed on Eponine's.

Gavroche sighed lowly, drawing his knees up to his chest as he still looked at the photo. He didn't like this whole waiting around thing. It made him jumpy. He didn't like waiting to see what the principal wanted and he really didn't like waiting to see where Eponine was going to let him live with her.

His eyes were then drawn to the side of the picture and he frowned. He had never taken notice that, in the background, he could see what was going to be his photo holder.

It had been a present from Eponine and was essentially a large board with criss-crossing strips of material. Photos could be stuck behind these strips and displayed. Of course, it was huge and needed to be put together with instructions. The Les Amis had actually put it together and it was now sitting in the apartment because he couldn't fit it in his foster home.

In the photo, it was in pieces and Enjolras could faintly be seen frowning at the instructions.

Gavroche grinned; he remembered Enjolras saying that he could fill the board with photos from all the places he would visit when he was older. Enjolras was cool that why; he made Gavroche think he could do anything if he put his mind to it.

Gavroche bit his lip again when he remember his conversation with Eponine. He still wished that they could stay with Enjolras; it would be so cool. It was the voice of his foster mother calling him from dinner that made Gavroche put the photo back in the book and stand up.

As he walked downstairs, he honestly did wish that Eponine was ok; or Marius would find himself with a shortage of eyebrows.

* * *

Eponine peeked her head around the glass door, looking down the terrace as quietly as she could. She bit her lip and stepped out onto the cool stone floor. She took a breath and then spun around intending to hurry right back inside.

"Ep?"

She froze, shutting her eyes tightly when she heard Marius' voice call her. She opened her eyes again and turned to see Marius sitting up on the deckchair. She knew Enjolras must have talked to him earlier because that was just the kind of thing he would do. Eponine walked slowly towards Marius, giving him a soft smile.

"Hey," she said, "I was just going to tell you that I asked Pierre to put me in a different room for our last two nights here."

Marius had taken off his sunglasses and he frowned at her. "Is that really necessary? Do you have to pay for it?"

"Oh no, the discount will cover it," Eponine answered, "And I was thinking that we could do with some space from each other after everything."

Marius leaned back against the deckchair, folding one leg under him to leave space. "Here, sit down for a second."

Eponine did as he asked, anxiety clutching at her gut. Marius was tapping the cool glass of water in his hands but he seemed to be calm.

"Look, I'm not angry with you if that's what you are worried about. I think we both felt like this break up was a long time coming."

Eponine let out a breath and nodded. "I know; I just kept pushing away and ignoring all the things that didn't work. I'm sure you did the same for me."

Marius agreed, tilting his head slightly. "We just...don't have strong enough feelings for each other, Ep. You're my friend and I love you. But not like the way a boyfriend should love his girlfriend of five years. I'm sorry."

Eponine shook her head, "No I feel the same way. It's just that having someone constant for these few years felt good."

Marius grinned. "That's what I told Enjolras this morning when we talked. I never realised how freak out I was when Joly and Chetta got married so young. It made me feel like the future was barrelling down on me and being with you felt like I had...I don't know..."

"Checked a box?"

"Exactly. And I think we both deserve something more than ticking off task, don't you?"

Any worries that Eponine had earlier were gone; Marius felt the same way she did and any anger seemed as nonexistent as any romantic feelings.

"Come here," Marius quipped, pulling her into a hug, "Let's just move on with things and enjoy these last few days. The barbecue is tomorrow and that's supposed to be the highlight of the trip."

Eponine hugged him back before standing up. "I'm glad we sorted this out; but I still think I should stay in the other room. Just to give everyone a little space."

Marius just nodded and Eponine smiled at him once more before walking back into her room. She shut the terrace doors just as Cosette walked in through the other door.

Eponine jumped slightly when she saw her; then she remembered that she was actually in Cosette's room. Eponine glanced over at Enjolras' made bed, knowing that she had kicked him out of his room again.

"Hey, I brought doughy comfort food!" Cosette declared, placing a tray full of pastries and breads on the table. Eponine smiled her thanks, both girls sitting down on the plushy chairs to eat.

"Have you talked to Enjolras this morning?" Cosette asked carefully, as she spread butter over her pastry.

Eponine shook her head, chewing on a piece of bread. She swallowed, licking her lips before saying, "He's been avoiding me I guess. He's worried about the situation and he has every right to be. I mean, he said it himself: he knows things about me and I don't know him."

Cosette scowled at this, shaking her head. "That's crazy! You know plenty about him."

"Maybe, but as the woman he couldn't stand not the woman who was interested in him," Eponine argued. She paused and then added, "Or at least, the woman I thought he couldn't stand."

Cosette watched as a giddy smile worked its way onto Eponine's face and her cheeks turned a rosy red. "Oh, you are so smitten!" she exclaimed, causing Eponine to cover her face with her hands.

Both girls nearly dissolved into giggles but Eponine recovered and took her hands away. "It's just...I've seen the real him on this trip and I've discovered how much I like him. He's such a good person when you get past his cold walls. He makes me giddy, like I want to jump up and down every time I see him. But at the same time, I know that if we dated, it would be for long term you know? He's the kind of man I can see a future with; the kind of man I'd want a future with."

Cosette nearly felt like crying as her friend talked. She could see plainly that Enjolras had upped Eponine's spirit and self-esteem all at the same time. They were so suited for one another; opposite enough and yet the same goals and dreams. It just took looking past what they had all thought to be true, to see how well they worked together.

"You should talk to him today," Cosette suggested, "Who knows, you might even find out what his favourite colour is?"

Eponine laughed at her friend, eating the rest of her food. As she finished, she said, "I've decided to stay in the room next door for the rest of the trip though. I think it would be for the best."

Cosette nearly spat out the piece of pastry in her mouth. "What? Is this because of Marius? Did he say something?"

Eponine shook her head. "No, Marius and I are fine actually; we have a good talk. I just think I need some space and so does he. Plus, we can't share a room now and I don't want to have to move everyone around into different rooms. Don't worry; my new place is just next door. It's a normal hotel room and perfectly comfortable."

Cosette relaxed and said, "Ok then, well I'll room with you; I don't want you to be on your own."

Eponine started to protest but Cosette refused to budge on her offer. The girls ate away at their food and chatted about the barbecue the next day for a few minutes. It was relaxing and comforting to have a simple girl talk without worrying.

This ended when Musichetta burst thought the door and nearly knocked Eponine out of her chair. "We have a problem!" she declared.

Eponine blinked and answered, "Yes; it's you breaking every door in the building."

Cosette giggled but Musichetta just shook her head. "No! Joly just told me that Enjolras has gone down to thank the workers in the kitchen for everything they have done for us on this trip. AND his things are packed in his suitcase in Combeferre's room."

Both girls said nothing, clearly not picking up on her train of thought. Musichetta sighed and said, "He's leaving!"

Eponine's stomach dropped. Enjolras was leaving; leaving the island and her.

She heard Cosette say, "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Enjolras to just up and leave completely. Especially not when we have two days left."

It didn't sound like Enjolras, Eponine knew that. But his suitcase was packed and maybe he was just trying to make the situation less awkward. But that didn't make sense either because he had talked to Marius and everything seemed fine with them.

Eponine sat slumped in the chair as her two friends talked back and forth but she barely listened to them. She had been hoping to spend the day with him; like Cosette had suggested.

Suddenly a thought struck in her head and she sat up straight in the chair. "Red!" she exclaimed and her friends looked at her strangely.

"What?"

Eponine laughed slightly and repeated, "Red!"

Before Cosette and Musichetta could blink, Eponine was out of the chair and running out of the room. Eponine hurried out of the suite and to the elevators. She nearly had a heart attack waiting for the elevator to get to the ground floor but she quickly ran into the dining room and straight across the large room into the kitchen. A part of her knew that non-invited guests were not allowed back there but when she saw Enjolras talking to Pierre and Marcus by some counters, she could only think of one thing.

"Red!"

Eponine blushed that exact colour when everyone in the busy room turned to stare at her. She met Enjolras' gaze and just continued talking.

"Your favourite colour is red. That's because your favourite book has that colour cover and it was a gift from your mentor in law school. You loved law school and college before that because you got away from your boarding school and your stuck up family. You like being your own person and making your own way in the world. You love taking pictures and travelling; you are this kick ass lawyer who takes care of those who can't take care of themselves. You say your favourite food is chicken but that's a lie because I know that it's apple pie."

Enjolras had been walking towards her ever since she barged in, a smile appear on his face. "Eponine," he said softly, cutting her off.

Eponine took a breath and stared at him. "I know a lot more if that's what you're thinking," she said, "Just give me a second."

Enjolras placed a hand on her arm and replied, "Maybe we should talk about this outside?"

Eponine glanced around the room again and everyone was still looking at her. She nodded and the two of them walked out of the room through the swing doors.

Marcus hurried over and shut the doors quickly to give them privacy before spinning around and declaring, "Pay up bitches; I called it!"

Eponine and Enjolras stood in the hallway outside the kitchen. The dining room was to their left but it was quiet so not many people were there. Enjolras had his hands on Eponine's arms while the girl was breathing heavily from her running and ranting.

"What is this all about?" he asked softly.

Eponine let out a sigh before replying. "Last night you said that I didn't know you; that's not true. I know things about you from hearing you talk with the group, from hearing you talk to others and even from arguing with me. And I want to know more. I want to know everything about I don't know and I want you to know everything about me. You may have been in love with me for five years but there are still things about me you need to learn about. The first thing being that I really, really want to be with you."

Enjolras was smiling widely and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I want to be with you too but why are you in such a hurry? You're acting like there's no time left."

"There isn't if you're leaving!" Eponine exclaimed.

Enjolras frowned at her but his smile refused to drop. "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

Eponine froze and blinked at him. She bit her lip before she replied, "Chetta said your bags were packed and you were thanking the workers. Why do that if you are leaving?"

Enjolras laughed, his smile catching as Eponine grinned to despite her confusion. "Eponine, I booked another room to give everyone some space. And I was saying thank you now because everyone will be too busy tomorrow with the barbecue and we will be leaving early enough the day after that. I'm not leaving the island."

Eponine was silent for a moment and then said, "Wait, so I ran all the way down here to find out that you're not going anywhere?!"

"Eponine-."

"That was a really long way!"

Enjolras laughed again and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him too, resting her face against his warm neck. They stood there for a moment, laughter still ringing in their ears.

Enjolras pulled back only slightly to look at Eponine. "So," he said, "You seemed pretty upset that I was going to leave. Any particular reason behind that?"

Eponine mirrored his teasing smile and she pretended to think for a second. "Well," she replied, "I was really getting attached to your camera."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. "Really, the camera?"

"It's a really nice camera."

Eponine laughed once more before Enjolras kissed her; she pulled him even closer and went up on her toes to make up for the height difference. Kissing in a public hallway wasn't exactly her usual style but Eponine was sure she could deal with it.

They only pulled away when Pierre stuck his head out of the kitchen door. Enjolras cleared his throat, one arm still wrapped around Eponine's waist. "Um, sorry Pierre. We, uh, just needed to sort something out quickly."

Pierre nodded, clasping his hands together in front of him. "No problem, Enjolras. As I was saying a few minutes ago, it has been a pleasure having all of you visit us. Please tell your friends that there will be a special table for your group tomorrow at the barbecue."

He was about to leave when Eponine said to Enjolras, "Oh you better cancel your room. I've already decided to go to another room myself and there is no way I'm letting you be the one to move."

Enjolras wanted to argue with her but Pierre said, "No problem Eponine. Room number 502 is ready for you."

Enjolras frowned at him. "Room 502? That was the room number you gave me..."

They both looked at Pierre now and they could swear the smile he was giving them was sly. "Really? Well then it must be a mix up. So sorry about that."

He gave them another polite smile before retreating back into the kitchen.

Eponine looked at Enjolras, one eyebrow raised. "I think this island is filled with hopeless romantics," she mumbled.

Enjolras chuckled, placed a kiss to her head before they walked back to the rooms.

* * *

Not everyone was happy with Eponine moving into another room. Grantaire and Feuilly clearly thought it was unnecessary but they kept their comments to themselves. Combeferre and Courfeyrac didn't like the idea of her being alone either but their uneasiness was settled when they saw that her room was just next door.

They all had dinner together and Eponine was relieved to see that everything was normal. They were laughing together, telling stories and pigging out on good food.

It was after dinner that she packed up her stuff and moved into the other room. Enjolras came with her, carrying her suitcase. The room had a beautiful view of the ocean and Pierre had clearly sent up a welcome basket which was sitting on the table. She looked through it as Enjolras put her suitcase down.

"Put on the TV," she said, "We can watch a movie."

She paused and turned around to look at him. "That is, if you want to?"

Enjolras grinned at her in response and picked up the remote. By the time Eponine had torn apart the welcome basket and picked out the chocolates and candies, Enjolras was already sitting back against the head board of the bed choosing between an action flick and a science fiction.

"Which one?" he asked, as Eponine took out two cooled drinks from the mini-fridge.

"Oh, I haven't seen the action one," she said, as she hopped up onto the bed. Enjolras pressed play and caught the pack of chocolates Eponine threw at him.

The movie played on and it was at the half way point, that Eponine tore her eyes away from the screen. She was tucked into Enjolras' side, his arm thrown around her shoulders. He was still watching the movie, probably counting the amount of crimes the good guy was committing for the sake of justice. She knew he always did that; it was one of the things she defiantly knew about them.

This caused a smile to appear on her face and Enjolras looked down to catch sight of it. "What? Does seeing a middle aged man in cargo pants take out a tank make you happy?"

Eponine laughed and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "No, but this makes me happy. I like just hanging out with you."

Enjolras grinned and brushed his fingers up and down her arm. "We should do it more often then."

Eponine bit her lip, looking down slightly before meeting his gaze again. "We could but it will be kind of strange considering our living situation."

Enjolras quickly caught on and he clicked his tongue as he thought. "Yes, that is going to be a problem. I'm not sure what Marius has decided to do."

"I can always move back in with Cosette for the meantime," Eponine said, "Although Gavroche is convinced that we three will be living together simply because we are all dog people."

Enjolras didn't even blink as he replied, "Now that would be the ideal situation but we can't just ask Marius to leave."

Eponine looked at him in slightly amazement. "You-you wouldn't mind having Gavroche live with us?" she asked as casually as she could.

Enjolras just shrugged, "Where else is he going to live when he's older? The foster home isn't stable enough for him and the school he's going to is right around the corner from us, isn't it?"

Eponine felt that familiar giddiness build up in her chest again. "And where would we put him?" she asked, her voice coy.

Enjolras caught on to it and he pretended to consider it. "Well, he would have Marius' room obviously."

Eponine nodded in mock seriousness and then she said, "I see and then you would have your room?"

"Of course, I love my room."

"Uh huh, and I would be where exactly?"

Enjolras hummed for a moment before saying, "The couch is very comfortable."

She punched his side playfully and he caught her hand before she could do it again. She reached up and kissed him swiftly.

As she pulled away, Enjolras murmured, "Don't worry about moving around just yet; let's just enjoy our last few days here."

Eponine nodded and settled down beside him as they watched the rest of movie.

* * *

They had left the door open; the room was tucked in the hallway with only the suite beside it so they thought it would be fine. It was later that night when Cosette and Musichetta walked over to the room to see if they wanted to watch a movie in the suite.

They saw, as they stepped into the room that there was a movie just ending on the TV. And Eponine and Enjolras were curled up asleep on the bed.

Without making a sound, Cosette repeatedly slapped Musichetta's arm to show exactly how cute she thought they looked. Musichetta hurried her out of the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

Finally Cosette blurted out, "How can two such sarcastic people be so cute together?!"

Musichetta shrugged and threw an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Who knows and who cares; as long as Ep finally gets her happiness those two can be as confusing as they want to be."


	8. Chapter 8

**Moments of Change**

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Only one more chapter left after this. Hope you all enjoy.**

A consistent ringing woke Eponine up from her sleep. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that it was her phone, sitting on the bedside table. Instead, she moaned and shifted her head impossibly closer to Enjolras's warm chest.

It was Enjolras who grumbled, "That ringtone to going to drive me crazy," and reached over her to grab the phone. Eponine barely let her eyes crack open to see Enjolras lying back down beside her, the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, only to sit up slightly a moment later. "Gavroche? Hold on let me put you on speaker; slow down!"

At the mention of her brother's name, Eponine sat up with Enjolras, watching as he tapped a button and held the phone between them. "Gavroche?" she asked, now fully awake, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Where do I even begin?! I went to see the Principal this morning."

Eponine gasped slightly, looking at Enjolras. "The time difference-we're a few hours behind Paris," she mumbled. If she had only remembered this, she would have gotten up earlier to ring her brother before he went into the office.

"What happen? What did the principal say?" Enjolras asked, his voice level and commanding.

Gavroche gulped over the phone and replied quickly. "She was making no sense! She just kept talking about that stupid essay you made me write about broken families for writing class. That was two months ago! All I remember about it was Enjolras telling me that "fucking assheads" was not an appropriate term to use in a school paper."

"Gavroche!" they both scolded him, knowing well that he was probably rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, the principal told me that I won a competition or something. Apparently, it's this big deal this time of year and I get a trophy... or something!"

Eponine let out a shriek of happiness. "That's wonderful Gavroche!" she said, "I am so proud of you!"

Enjolras seemed to have been wracking his brain for something and then he said, "Gavroche, I think I know which competition you won; it's a national prize. You beat out kids all around the country."

Eponine was practically bouncing on the bed now but her brother's panicked voice sent her back to earth.

"This is serious!" he exclaimed, "They are rewarding me for something! A school is giving me a prize! I think it's a conspiracy."

Eponine sighed and leaned closer to the phone. "There is nothing wrong Gavroche; this isn't a trick. You did something wonderful and people want to celebrate you for it. When is the prize giving?"

"Next week," her brother replied in a much calmer voice. He paused and then asked, "Will you be there?"

Eponine smiled, "Of course I will."

Gavroche laughed slightly. "Sorry Eponine; I know you will be there. I was actually talking to Enjolras."

The two adults looked at each other, Eponine talking Enjolras' other hand and squeezing it slightly. "Of course I will be there," he said, "And you just try and stop the others from coming."

"Awesome," Gavroche exclaimed and Eponine loved how excited he sounded. It was about time her brother got recognition for being the creative kid he was. Then Gavroche paused, only silence coming down the phone.

Then he said, "Wait...with the time difference it should be pretty early on the island; there is no way you'd get up that early. Enjolras...what are doing answering my sister's phone and why did you sound like you had just woken up?"

Again, Enjolras and Eponine met each other's gaze but this time it was with wide eyes and stammering words. "We-well you see..."

Suddenly Gavroche exclaimed, "Yes! You two are totally together! Ha, Grantaire owes me fifty euros!" He suddenly went silent and then rambled, "Well ok then I thought I would just tell you that news love you and see you when you get back bye!"

With that he hung up the phone, leaving Enjolras and Eponine in shock.

* * *

It was only later that day, when the Mer Island Barbecue was in full swing down on the beach, that Eponine got a chance to talk to Grantaire. The beach itself was decorated beautifully; wooden huts filled with food were dotted all around the sand. A band played on a stage and colourful paper flowers were strung together over everyone's heads. There were lanterns, heaters and torches standing around, obviously to be lit when the sun went down. There was even a bar built along the sand and this was where Eponine found Grantaire.

He was ordering his first drink and sitting on a stool, slouching. She walked up to him, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. He grinned at her, rolling his arm slightly with mock anger.

She smiled back and said, "Did you hear about Gavroche?"

He nodded, replying, "Of course, I may have been hungover this morning but even an unconscious person could not have missed your bragging."

Eponine blushed slightly; she had been very proud of her brother-and let everyone know. Grantaire thanked the barman, who placed his cold drink on the coaster in front of him. He took a sip from the bottle, holding it casually in his hand.

"So...you and Enjolras had a good night then?" He sent her a very suggestive grin and his eyebrows went up and down far too quickly for her liking.

Eponine cleared her throat and replied, "Yes, we did. We watched a movie, ate our weight in chocolate and then fell asleep."

Grantaire shook his head, taking another gulp of his drink. "You two are so sweet you make me want to puke."

Eponine just sat herself down on the stool next to him and leaned one elbow on the counter. "Mm, yes we are a little bit but just give us a few hours and I'm sure we'll start shouting at each other."

"Please do, for everyone else's health."

Eponine licked her lips before looking her dark haired friend in the eyes. "But it seems that you should be used to the idea of us together by now...you know, since you had enough time to make a bet with Gavroche."

Grantaire didn't even blink. He placed the bottle on the counter again, giving his friend a proud smirk. "I don't mind losing fifty euros to the kid-I just wish I hadn't made the bet when I was so drunk because he made me take the obviously losing side. That brother of yours is far too cunning."

"Get back to the point Grantaire. How did you know? And for how long?"

He sighed slightly, folding his arms on the counter and tilting his head slightly to stare at her. "That night at the wedding...Ep, I was halfway across that room when I saw you catch sight of Enjolras for the first time. And I saw the moment he met your gaze. Anyone who was paying attention would have put money on you two."

Eponine grinned, nudging him. "And you were paying attention of course."

"I'm always paying attention; it's just that no one else is paying attention to see that."

Grantaire sipped his drink again, Eponine staring at him with narrowed eyes. Her friend could play the dumb drunk perfectly but that wasn't him. He was the type of person who let you believe anything you wanted to about him and then he'd blindside you.

Eponine stood up, pressing a kiss to Grantaire's scruffy cheek. "Thank you, my friend," she said.

Grantaire winked at her once before returning to his drink. It was only when he saw her stand by Enjolras and Joly at one of the tables did Grantaire glanced over to his right. Cosette and Marius were watching one of the outdoor chefs prepare dinner, marvelling at his skill with the chopping knife.

Grantaire clicked his tongue and mumbled, "Yes; I pay attention to many things." He took a long gulp from the bottle and ordered another; he was starting to think he was going to need it.

* * *

Dinner passed without many problems; Les Amis sat at one big table and they feasted on the island's best dishes. People from all over the island came to the beach and celebrated; soon the sun set and the prepared lights were lit. There was a slight breeze coming in off the sea so Eponine wasted no time in wrapped her arms around Enjolras' waist and hiding her cold face in his chest.

Enjolras just held Eponine closer and kissed the top of her head. There was no way he would have imagined holding her like that before the island; he used to just think that she may, one day, be able to stay in the same room as him but was about it.

As if she could sense his smile, Eponine looked up at him. "You seem very happy," she said, a grin forming across her face.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and replied, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Eponine full on grinned at that point, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. They stayed like that for a few moments, just kissing and ignoring the world. That is, until light laughter interrupted them.

Eponine turned her head to see Pierre and Beth standing nearby. Beth blushed slightly, her hand in her husband's. "Oh my dear, I am sorry! We were just coming over to see how you were enjoying your trip. Clearly I have my answer."

Enjolras stifled a laugh as Eponine let one of her arms drop from his waist to stand by his side and face their hosts.

"It's fine Beth; we all had a wonderful time."

"We can't thank you enough for making our friends' anniversary so special," Enjolras added.

Pierre nodded, "Well I hope the rest of their years together are just as wonderful. It was pleasure having your group with us."

Beth had been glancing between Eponine and Enjolras throughout the conversation and finally she motioned her head towards Enjolras saying, "Does this one remember?"

Enjolras looked confused but Eponine blushed. She shrugged at Enjolras, and said, "Beth was the one who said that Pierre remembers what she was wearing the night they met."

Pierre raised an eyebrow. "How I could I forget? That dress was ugliest thing I had ever seen and it was nearly criminal to see it on such a beautiful woman."

Beth elbowed him in the side, replying, "Hey! That dress was a family heirloom." She paused and then added, "Even if it was an eyesore."

Marcus, who was over at the grill, called Pierre over to him so the older couple walked away, saying goodbye. Eponine watched them go before mumbling, "Please don't feel bad if you don't remember. It doesn't really matter." Enjolras' arm was around her shoulders and she leaned against his side. The last thing she wanted was to put Enjolras through so sort of test.

Enjolras, however, smirked and drew her head near so he could whisper in her ear. "Blue dress; it went down to your knees and was tied behind your neck. Your hair was down and you had silver heels on. You weren't wearing any jewellery except for the thin bracelet that I now know was a present for your birthday."

Eponine let out a shaky gasp and turned her head to kiss him soundly on the mouth. She pulled away slowly, putting her head back slightly to stare at him. He was grinning at her, his blonde hair highlighted from the torches behind them. Eponine smiled then and said, "Black suit, white shirt with a red tie and black shoes. Of course, every inch of that outfit in perfect place."

Then she wrinkled her nose and added, "Wow, we are annoying sweet!"

Enjolras laughed loudly, letting her lean more against him. "We could always start shouting at each other," he suggested and Eponine shrugged.

"Maybe later; I'm still too full from dinner to argue."

* * *

Eponine knew that Joly and Chetta were off somewhere by themselves celebrating their anniversary and she defiantly did not want to interrupt them. So, after an hour of having drinks-non alcoholic for her- with the boys, she walked around to try and find Cosette. She strolled past different groups of people and numerous booths of food and music. The moon was high in the dark sky and the cold wind had turned warmer. Eponine gazed around the beach once again, nibbling at her lip slightly. She hadn't seen her friend since dinner and she was starting to worry.

Eponine walked past a group of dancers but then stopped suddenly, the sand shifting slightly under her feet. She frowned, narrowing her eyes as she swore she could see Cosette and Marius standing behind one of the huts. Cosette was leaning against the wood while Marius was standing in front of her, almost seeming to plead with her about something. When Eponine saw Cosette shake her head violently and wipe tears from her eyes, the dark haired girl hurried forward to help her friend.

But, once again she was stopped in her tracks when Marius swooped down and kissed Cosette. Eponine let her jaw fall open-especially when Cosette clearly kissed him back. A moment later, Cosette pushed him away, shaking her head again as she stormed off in the opposite direction. Marius was left standing there, sighing with his head low until he turned around and saw Eponine.

She knew that she looked like a crazy person, just standing on the spot with her jaw on the floor but she had other important things on her mind at that moment. Marius looked shocked and even more scared but he quickly made his way to Eponine and blurted out, "It's not what it looks like!"

Eponine couldn't even form words; she couldn't even process exactly what had happened. Was Marius trying to get back at her or something? No, that wasn't like him and he certainly wouldn't get Cosette involved.

Marius took a deep breath and starting talking. "Look, it's a long story-it even goes back to the wedding! I kind of got that 'punched in the gut' feeling about Cosette that night but I didn't do anything because I had you. But it just would not go away and she says that she got the feeling too; but how could she do anything? And before you ask, no, we are not like you and Enjolras. I am pretty sure it's not love yet but it's something and I swear that nothing has ever happened! It's just that tonight was so amazing and it seemed like the right time...even though now I see that it certainly isn't."

"Marius!" Eponine finally said, cutting her friend off. "Just-just stop talking!" she exclaimed before spinning on her heel and nearly running away from him.

She hurried down the beach to the hotel, passing Enjolras at their table. He called her but when she didn't answer, he hurried after her. She kept at her quick pace until Enjolras caught her hand near the bottom of their private stairs to the terrace.

"Eponine," he said breathlessly, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Eponine took a gulp of air and ran a hand through her hair. "Marius," she said, "Marius and Cosette! They kissed-and apparently there are feelings involved. It's not just pay back or too much wine."

Enjolras nearly made the exact same face as she had only a few moments earlier but he got over his shock much quicker. "Hold on. You saw Marius and Cosette kissing?"

"Yes. And then Cosette stormed off and didn't see me but Marius did. He said that he has liked her-or something like that- since the wedding and she apparently admitted to the same feelings. My ex-boyfriend and my best friend like each other!"

She finished with a sigh and let her face drop into her free hand. Enjolras rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of her other hand and waited until she had taken a few breaths. "Are you angry at them?" he asked carefully, "Or just in shock?"

Eponine met his gaze, feeling calmer around his no nonsense attitude. "I guess...I'm surprised? I'm not jealous; we've established that I didn't have strong enough feelings for him for that. And it's not about him moving on so fast because well, look at us. But...it's Cosette! Out of all the girls on the planet, he falls for Cosette!"

Enjolras nodded his head, taking her other hand. "Have you spoken to Cosette?" he asked and Eponine shook her head.

"She just walked off; she didn't see me. I need to hear what she has to say about this. Marius said that nothing happened between them but that there have been feelings for a long time."

Enjolras glanced over towards the beach before looking back at Eponine. "The best thing to do is talk to Cosette. But remember that we did exactly the same thing as them."

Eponine shook her head at that idea, saying, "But Cosette is my best friend-you and Marius aren't as close obviously. And actually, Marius said that their feelings are nothing like mine and yours. I mean, they might like each other very much but you and me..."

She trailed off and looked at Enjolras with a slight blush on her cheeks. She knew that he loved her; that he was completely in love with her. But he had had five years to discover his feelings; she had had two days.

Enjolras clearly saw what she thinking and she smiled softly. "Eponine, I love you but like I said before, this is all new to you. I can't expect-and don't expect- you to immediately tell me you love me too. I'm just glad we can have the honest time to figure it out."

Eponine let herself relax again, just as Cosette came up the path with tears in her eyes. She didn't see Eponine and Enjolras until she was nearly at the steps and then she attempted to hide her tears.

Enjolras let go of Eponine's hands and looked between the girls before saying, "I think I'll leave you two to talk."

Cosette frowned at him as he walked away but when she looked back at Eponine, her resolve crumbled. "You saw us?!" she said, through even more tears.

Eponine hated seeing her friend so upset so she took her elbow and steered her over to the steps. They sat down on the bottom step, side by side.

"Cosette please," Eponine begged, "Just explain to me where all this is coming from?" She gestured with her hands but even they could not fully describe the complete confusion she was going through.

"I mean, at least with me and Enjolras, there were clear feelings."

Cosette paused sniffing and looking at her with puffy eyes. "You threatened to push him in the Seine..."

"I never said they were positive feelings!" Eponine snapped.

Cosette sniffed again and Eponine placed a hand on her arm. "Please, Cosette..."

The blonde girl pushed away her tears and cleared her throat, trying to retain some composure. "That night at the wedding, Marius and I both felt that instant connection with each other. But at the exact same time, Marius was taking you out on the dance floor. You and him did not leave it until you were exhausted, laughing and well on your way to being so close. It was the first time I had seen you so happy since the trial."

Cosette smiled quickly at this point, before adding, "Of course, I now know what you really look like when you are truly happy. I thank Enjolras for that. Anyway, I pushed the feeling away and forgot about it. Marius and I never really spent any time alone together so everything seemed fine. And then you and he broke up."

Eponine stayed quiet, not moving her hand from Cosette's shaking arm. "You said yourself that you felt like a weight had been lifted off you and Marius felt the same. Throughout these five years, there have been... moments. Times when he would say something without thinking or I would look at him for too long and then the feeling would come rushing back. But I swear Eponine, nothing physical or even truly emotional happened between us."

Eponine gave her a soft smile but she replied, "Cosette, clearly something emotional and physical has happened. But I am not angry with you; just shocked and surprised. Does he make you happy?"

Cosette seemed to think about it and then she shrugged. "I don't know him enough to know that really...but I want to know."

"Then do not let me stop you," Eponine replied, "Marius did not stop me so who am I to refuse him happiness."

Cosette stared at her friend in slight awe. "This entire trip has been crazy," she muttered and

Eponine laughed. "I have to agree; but it was a good crazy."

The two girls hugged tightly; they were not going to let years of friendship be ruined by pride and guilt. They stood up and walked back to the beach, prepared to face whatever unusual and crazy situations that would come their way.

* * *

"Eponine, you cannot fit another piece of clothing into this suitcase!"

Eponine huffed, placing her hands on her hips as she stared down at an angry Enjolras. He was sitting on her black suitcase, having just wrestled with the task of finally zipping it up. He sat there, stubbornly, refusing to allow her to open it and fit a loose shirt inside.

"At least let me try!" she argued but Enjolras shook his head.

"If I open this thing, it will erupt like a volcano; just put the shirt in my case," he countered.

They had been spending the very early morning packing away their things once again. Eponine had not really packed when she had moved to the other hotel room; she had just grabbed her things in her arms and dumped them in the new wardrobe.

Eponine clicked her tongue and replied, "Fine; let's just hope it doesn't get lost between all your camera things and the ridiculous amount of red clothing you own!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes and gestured towards the open door. "Well, if you keep shouting, the other guests will get lost in the amount complaints they will file."

Eponine opened her mouth to say something else when Joly cautiously poked his head through the door. "Um," he said, "Jehan is on the phone; he has some big news if you want to come into the suite and hear it."

"Fine," both his friends snapped out and Joly thankfully scrambled away from the door.

Eponine looked down at Enjolras to argue once more but she forgot her words when she saw how cute he looked, sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes tired from the late night and very early morning. A smile came to her face when she then realised that she was allowed think he was cute now. She even allowed herself to tell him so.

Enjolras scowled at the idea of him being "cute" but Eponine quickly leaned down and kissed his mouth. She was bracing her hands on his knees while his hands were resting on her face. He pulled away only slightly and said, "I could try and open the suitcase without letting everything fall out?"

Eponine just shook her head, straightening up. "No, I'll just fold it up and put it in your bag."

Enjolras pushed himself up and together they strolled into the suite. Everyone was crowded around the telephone which was sitting on the kitchen island. Marius met Eponine's gaze and she smiled at him. Cosette had spoken to him the night before and told him that Eponine was, in fact, not angry.

"Alright, Jehan we're all here," Combeferre said.

Grantaire- who was hunched over the counter with his head in his arms like some drunken hedgehog- moaned and whispered, "Not so loud! I haven't had a hangover this bad since the first time I drank."

Jehan cleared his throat over the phone and then spoke. "Well, I told you all why I couldn't come on the trip but that was actually a lie."

Eponine nudged Enjolras but he just grinned. Jehan continued, "I had serious plans that had been months in the making and they were pulled off without a hitch. Guys...Anna and I are getting married!"

There was a pause and then a chorus and screams and whoops. Jehan laughed loudly over the phone, ecstatic that his friends were so happy for him. "We are going to party when we get back!" Courfeyrac yelled but Grantaire shouted after him.

"No! I am never drinking again!"

This silenced the whole group, including Jehan. Grantaire blinked and then snorted and said to himself, "Ha, funniest thing I've said all year..."

* * *

The sun had barely risen when everyone was out at the dock and waiting to board the sea plane. The bags were being put on first and Eponine stood by the edge, looking down at the water. She felt an arm curl around her waist, letting her eyes close for only a moment when she felt Enjolras kiss the side of her head.

"What are you worrying about?" he asked lowly, his eyes darting to her nails. Eponine, proud that she hadn't gone back to her habit just yet, turned her head to speak to him.

"You were right before- about the living situation. I'm not angry at Cosette and Marius but they are clearly going into a new relationship. We _are_ in a new relationship; we need our space."

Enjolras hummed, agreeing with her. "But we can't just ask Marius to leave," he reasoned.

Eponine was about to speak again when she heard Cosette call her name. Both she and Enjolras turned around to see Marius and Cosette walking up to them. Marius seemed nervous but thanks to a nudge from Cosette, he started to talk.

"Listen, I was thinking it's about time I started putting my degrees to good use. Instead of thinking about the different areas I can go into, I'm going to actually get the jobs in the first place. Or at least, apply for them. If there is one thing I have learned from this trip, it is that sticking with the past may not bring all the happiness you deserve."

"Which also means..." Cosette prompted and Marius took over. "Which also means that it's time I moved into my own apartment."

Eponine and Enjolras kept their faces neutral, nodding along with this idea. "Cosette offered the apartment over the cafe," Marius added, "It's a good space and near everyone without getting crowded."

"I think that's great," Eponine said, "Plus, I don't think we should all be living in each other's pockets after all the changes that have happened on this trip."

The others quickly agreed and Cosette, blushing slightly, pulled Marius away to get one last picture on the dock.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Enjolras mumbled, squeezing Eponine's hand.

"The only question is," she said, "where am I going to live?"

Enjolras bit his lip slightly and seemed to be waiting for her to answer the question. That made sense to Eponine; she knew what he wanted. He wished for her to live with him in their apartment. And to her surprise, when Eponine thought about it, she discovered that she really wanted the same thing. She knew that this was not what normal couples did but this was not a normal situation. She had done the taking it slow relationship; she wanted to move forward in her life. She wanted to move forward with Enjolras.

So Eponine smiled and asked coyly, "Enjolras, could you possibly find it in yourself to let me stay in the apartment?"

Enjolras' face lit up with a smile and he replied, "I think I can fit you in-if you pay half the rent."

At that moment, Marcus called them all over to the plane, saying that it was ready for takeoff. The group pilled into the plane, Enjolras, Eponine and Grantaire the last ones to get one. Enjolras climbed in when Grantaire placed a hand on Eponine's arm.

"Hey," he said, "Are you ok with this?" He motioned towards Cosette and Marius, sitting side by side on the plane.

Eponine smiled at him and replied, "More than fine; thank you for asking. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Grantaire held up two of his fingers before saying, "There are just two things that only I can do for myself. 1. Avoid direct sunlight for the next forty-eight hours. 2. Never find out what is in those blue drinks they serve at the barbecue."

* * *

The two shorter plane rides to Florida had not given Enjolras' much trouble with his ears. He was however, dreading the remaining long journeys. He knew they would cause his ears to hurt but he was glad that Eponine was sitting beside him. This time around, they asked to be seated beside each other and once again, the seat beside them was empty.

Eponine looked around and said, "There are way fewer people on this plane than before."

Enjolras nodded, seeing that the plane was starting to go down the run way and picking up speed.

Eponine took his hand, lacing her fingers through his and patted her bag with the other. "Don't worry; I've got about two tonnes of sweets with me."

Enjolras felt that familiar pain his ears as the plane took off and he winched. "I hate this," he mumbled, "Distractions and sweets help but Joly has my book his bag-."

He was cut off when Eponine turned his head and pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss, letting his free hand curl around her hair.

Eponine pulled away long enough to mumble, "I have the sweets and I can be the distraction. Ok?"

Enjolras just kissed her again, mumbling an ok against her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Moments of Change**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

**Here, have some fluff. I never really expect this story to get so many reviews and have such a good response so thank you so much. Hope you all enjoy the last chapter.**

"If I knew what trouble this picture holder was going to be, then I never would have bought it for you," Eponine grunted at her brother.

She was holding up one side of the said picture holder with Enjolras at the other end. They were trying their best to get it hanging on the wall but it was so large it took three nails to hold it. Gavroche wasn't really helping, choosing to sit on the bed, surrounded by bits of packing paper and cardboard boxes.

"Once we get it up on the wall," Enjolras said, "Everything will be fine." They both leaned their heads against the wall trying to look behind the holder and rest it on the nails. After a few minutes and a few choice swear words, the holder was finally in place and Eponine and Enjolras stood back to admire their handwork.

"It's crooked," Gavroche advised but Eponine sent him a glare that quickly sent him back to his own job.

He had been sorting through boxes of old papers from school, deciding if any of them were worth keeping. He wished to get rid of all of them so they didn't clutter up his new room.

His sister had returned from Mer Island four months ago a much happier person and Gavroche thanked Enjolras for that. The other man was so cool with his job and his car and his apartment. Yes, he could be a bit strict sometimes but hey, the guy could cook as well so Gavroche forgave him for it. Plus, he knew Eponine really well; he knew what she liked, what she didn't like and she got that weird look in her eye every time she saw him. He made her really happy.

Plus, he and Eponine had way more goals then her and Marius; starting with setting up his room in the apartment. Eponine had talked to the foster lady in charge and he knew that it would take time for him to be fully put back in her care. But it looked good so far and he was allowed stay weekends with her. So, Enjolras had cleaned out Marius' old room and they were decorating it for him. Just for him. Gavroche bit his lip as he looked through his eyelashes at his sister and her boyfriend.

They were planning to have him move in with them; for the long term. As in, he would have a good, stable home for the first time ever. Enjolras turned his head to look at him so Gavroche quickly glued his eyes to the papers in front of him.

"Hey, how about we take a break and run down to the ice cream shop downstairs?" he asked.

Gavroche nearly threw the papers in the air in his hurry to get out the door. Eponine and Enjolras followed after him; going through into the sitting room. They had done some redecorating in four months. The kitchen was now stocked with Eponine's baking supplies and had a constant smell of freshly baked bread. The ratty couches and armchairs were replaced with comfortable new ones and Enjolras had his own study, where his large wooden desk had been placed. That had opened up space in his room, which Eponine had happily moved into. Gavroche was over at their apartment so much that the setting up of his own room was long overdue.

Gavroche had bolted out the door and Enjolras went after him, ranting about the stairs and falling on his head. Eponine paused before she shut the door, looking around at the apartment. It was now more of a home to her then when she was with Marius. Now she knew what her future looked like.

The immediate future being one filled with ice cream, of course.

* * *

"Um, Monsieur Enjolras?"

The voice of his secretary, Mrs Worths, came through the speaker on the telephone and Enjolras replied, "Yes?"

He didn't even look up from the stack of papers on his desk, only gazing at the laptop screen now and again. "Gavroche is here again; the new security man won't let him up unless you give the word."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. The law firm he worked for was in a high-tech, shiny building that was guarded by an overzealous man. But then, Gavroche did get that look in his eye whenever he met someone in authority-like he was going to ruin your day just because he could. Enjolras was so proud.

"Of course Gavroche can come up," he said finally, "I said I was meeting him for lunch."

Mrs Worth agreed and Enjolras quickly tapped a few keys on his laptop. Eponine wrote a note to get Gavroche out of school for lunch because Enjolras and he were going to shop for Courfeyrac's birthday present. Since it was the next day, and Courfeyrac was going to be with them for dinner, they didn't have any other time to do it.

Enjolras looked up, through the glass doors of his office, to see Gavroche skateboarding down the hallway. People were so used to the sight of this that they just moved out of his way...some of them even high-fived him as he went passed.

Enjolras sighed and stood up from his desk. Eponine had tried taking the skateboard off him but the smart boy only found another one. Gavroche waved a hello to Mrs Worths, skating right into the office and hopping off the board.

"What's up Enjolras?" he sniffed, causing the older man to frown at him as he walked around his desk. Gavroche's eyes were as red as his runny nose, while his voice seemed scratchy.

"What's wrong?" Enjolras asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Gavroche suddenly coughed into his elbow before managing to reply. "Well, I didn't feel great this morning but everyone was in such rush at the foster home that I just went to school. But-."

He coughed again and Enjolras quickly grabbed his jacket. "Mrs Worths!" he called and the older woman hurried into the room. "Cancel my meetings for the rest of the day and send all my papers over email to my home computer."

Mrs Worth took one proper look at an obviously sick Gavroche and nodded. Enjolras placed an arm around Gavroche's shoulders and led him out of the office.

Soon they were back in the apartment and Gavroche was bundled up on the couch surrounded by pillows and blankets.

"I feel like a marshmallow!" he complained but still snuggled under the covers.

Enjolras had changed into a shirt and jeans and was in the kitchen getting some soup for Gavroche. He had the phone stuck between his ear and his shoulder as he talked to Eponine. "No, he's fine; I think it's just a really bad cold. Yes, I talked to the school and his foster parents and they said he can stay here tonight. What? No, stay at work; we'll be fine here."

Eponine said goodbye and Enjolras hung up, finishing off the soup. He carried it over to the couch and let Gavroche take the bowl and spoon in his cold hands. "This smells great!" the boy exclaimed, wolfing down a gulp of the liquid.

Enjolras walked over to the TV and the collection of DVDs on the table. "Alright, so which one will you like the most and annoy me the least?" he mused as he flipped through them.

"Put on every superhero movie you have," Gavroche said through his slurping, "It's got explosions and cool cars for me, plus truth, justice and all that crap for you."

Enjolras nodded once and put the first disk in.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Eponine returned back to the apartment. Cosette had been nice enough to close for her so she could hurry home. She had stopped into the ice cream shop on the street to get her brother a treat before hurrying up the stairs. Halfway to the apartment, she realised that Courfeyrac might still be coming for dinner so she quickly sent him a text to cancel.

When she opened the door as quietly as she could, she caught sight of her two boys on the couch. Well, she saw Gavroche over all the blankets surrounding him anyway. He was slouching, his head leaning against Enjolras's arm. Enjolras himself was sitting with one foot propped up on the coffee table and he was balancing his tablet on his knee as he checked his email from work. There were a few small tubs of ice cream on the table as well as a glass of water for Gavroche.

Eponine smiled softly at them; Enjolras was really taking care of her brother. "Hey," she said and they finally noticed her shutting the door.

Enjolras grinned and put the tablet down when Gavroche gave her a tiered wave. She put the ice cream away in the freezer before taking off her jacket and shoes. She curled up beside her brother on the couch, feeling his forehead as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Gavroche admitted, "Just really tiered...but can we finish the movie before I have to go back to the foster home?"

Enjolras paused the DVD before saying, "It's alright Gavroche; they said you could stay here for the night."

Gavroche's puffy eyes lit up at this but he managed to just shrug and played the DVD. But Eponine and Enjolras sent each other knowing looks over his head.

By the time the movie finished, Gavroche was half asleep and Eponine was not far behind him. Enjolras got the boy up on his feet and they went into his new room while Eponine shuffled over to hers and Enjolras'. She sat at the end of the bed, one foot propped up on the edge. She rested her head on her knee for a moment and then she looked up.

She could see straight into Gavroche's room; her brother was sound asleep in his new bed. Enjolras was making sure he was covered by the blanket and he checked his forehead once more. The glass of water was by his bedside as well as some tissues. Eponine was so still, just staring. She knew that Enjolras was busy at work; she knew that he wasn't really used to children. But he was so good to her brother and he was so good to her. She watched as Enjolras walked out of Gavroche's room and towards the TV. He went out of sight but she could hear him cleaning up.

Eponine let out a broken sigh. The last five months had been like something she used to think happened to other girls. Living with just Enjolras, being in a relationship with him was easy. They fought-that was not changing-but being together felt right. For the first time in her life, Eponine felt really loved. And she could see a future with him; a bright future filled with things she never even used to hope for.

Enjolras strolled into their bedroom, running a hand through his hair. He frowned when he saw her sitting on the bed, still with glassy eyes. "Ep?" he asked, "Are you feeling ok? Don't tell me that you picked up whatever Gavroche has?"

Eponine laughed, shaking her head slightly. She looked at him, almost as if she didn't believe he was standing there.

"I love you."

Enjolras froze, blinking at her.

Eponine giggled again and said, "I'm in love with you Enjolras." She watched as he let out a shaky breath, knowing that he had wanting her to say those words for about five years.

Before she could say another word, he strode over to her, placed his hands both sides of her face and kissed her soundly. They both fell back onto the bed, Eponine wrapping her arms tightly around him. He pulled back only slightly to smile down at her. Eponine could barely think through the build up of happiness in her chest so she just whispered, "Sorry it took so long."

Enjolras grinned; looking more joyful then she had ever seen him. "It's alright; I know how terrible you are with timing."

Oh, he was so lucky she loved him.

* * *

The day of Jehan and Anna's wedding was overcast and cold. Jehan still thought it was romantic.

The service went off beautifully and soon Les Amis found themselves in the River Hotel Ballroom once more. The band was playing; the lights were set up just like at Joly and Musichetta's but of course, Jehan had put his spin on things. The whole place looked like it was drowning in rose petals.

As Eponine walked into the ballroom after talking to Cosette in the lobby, it literally felt like it was five years ago. She was wearing a different dress, as was Cosette beside her but the scene looked so familiar. She walked forward, her friend's arm linked through hers. Eponine gazed around and her mouth tugged into a smile when she saw the trio of groomsmen in grey suits. Once again, the handsome blonde man's head was turned away from her as she strolled across the dance floor.

But this time, when he turned around and saw her, Enjolras grinned and winked.

Cosette giggled beside her and muttered, "I do believe your boyfriend got smoother!"

"It just took some practice is all," Eponine replied, keeping her eyes on him.

The night wore on and was then drastically different from the other wedding. It was colder, of course, the French doors sending a cool air into the large room. No one seemed to be complaining but Gavroche still found himself wearing Enjolras' suit jacket over his own. No one wanted him getting sick again. It was late when Eponine and Enjolras were slow dancing; a small number of other couples around them.

Eponine rested her head on Enjolras' shoulder as she looked around for her friends. Cosette and Marius were also dancing, probably chatting about their new apartment together. Joly and Muischetta had left slightly earlier because they wanted to get back to their newborn son, Charlie, who was being babysat by his grandparents. There was a contest going between Les Amis to see who was going to be his favourite uncle...Gavroche was winning. The boys were dotted around the room and Jehan and Anna were firmly wrapped up in each other's gazes at the head table.

Eponine sighed happily, pressing her face against Enjolras' neck as he pulled her even closer towards him. "I can't believe it's been a year since Mer Island," she mumbled and Enjolras chuckled.

"I know; before that trip I certainly didn't think I'd be here in a year's time." Eponine could only agree. Gavroche was fully in her care now, living with her and Enjolras all the time. The cafe was doing well, Enjolras was winning cases and Gavroche had not set anything on fire at school; the year had been a success.

She and Enjolras were even talking about buying a house; there were beautiful ones on Cosette's father's street. Plus, they would need more room if Gavroche continued on his quest to get a dog. He had been leaving them both obvious hints for weeks, including replacing the cereal with dog biscuits and leaving random dog bowls around the apartment.

Eponine hummed slightly and then said, "You know, we should take a trip back there soon; maybe even bring Gavroche."

Enjolras seemed to stutter for a moment before replying, "Uh, well maybe not yet. I mean, we should bring Gavroche there soon but it might be nice for the next trip to just be you and me..."

Eponine frowned slightly but shrugged. "Alright, if you insist on whisking me away to a tropical island."

Enjolras laughed again and leaned down to kiss her. Eponine breathed in deeply as she kissed him back, feeling him pull away a bit. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with those soft eyes.

"I love you," she said and Enjolras kissed her again before replying, "I love you too."

They were interrupted by a loud sneeze coming from under the table beside them. The white table cloth hid whoever was under there but Eponine and Enjolras knew well. "Why don't you get me a last drink while I tell my brother to cover his nose when he sneezes?"

Enjolras nodded and said, "Tell him that my handkerchief should be in my pocket if he needs it." He kissed the side of her head before walking over to the bar.

Eponine strolled over to the table and crouched down, lifting the cloth. Sure enough, there was Gavroche sitting cross legged with two jackets on and a mouthful of wedding cake. He smiled at her but she shook her head. "I hope you're enjoying that because we'll be going soon."

He started to protest but Eponine exclaimed, "If we stay any longer, the sun will be up before we're even home! And if you need to sneeze again, use the handkerchief in Enjolras' pocket."

Gavroche nodded and watched as his sister let the cloth fall down once again. He was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve when he realised it was actually Enjolras' sleeve. Huffing, he dug his hand through the pockets of the jacket, finally grasping the handkerchief in the right one. He pulled it out but something else came out with it.

Gavroche froze, staring at the small black box that was now sitting on the floor. Carefully, he reached over and picked it up. After a moment, he looked inside. Smiling widely, he shut the box again and placed it back into the pocket. He hurried out from under the table and sauntered over to Grantaire.

"Oh Grantaire? How would you feel about a little wager?"

Well, turns out this story ends with a wedding after all.


End file.
